Senran Kagura: Kage Hansei no Corona
by VirusChris
Summary: A terrible incident leads to a fateful experience as a young boy stripped of his memories trains alongside Shinobi who take him in and full of adventure he never dreamt of before. However what might start out as a wonderful life might turn to woe as two colliding forces pulls his strings and only his newfound Ninja Pals can save him from this fate! OCxHarem
1. Shadows Waiting in Memories

**Senran Kagura: Kage Hansei no Corona**

* * *

**Summary:** Beyond our everyday life lies a hidden world that could exist anywhere and one of these worlds is the world of 'Shinobi'. A terrible incident leads to a fateful experience as a young boy stripped of his memories trains alongside Shinobi who take him in and full of adventure he never dreamt of before. However what might start out as a wonderful life might turn to woe as two colliding forces pulls his strings and only his newfound Ninja Pals can save him from this fate! OCxHarem

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Shadows Waiting in Memories

* * *

Pain…

Darkness…

Agonizing pain shots throughout the entire body making it nigh impossible to move as the young man coughs up blood from his mouth as he tried to move, but isn't able to and his sight blind by their wooziness, sluggishness and pain by the darkness. Stuttering to regain vision he mustered what little strength he had left to open his eyes and the rays of light blurred his vision once he finally opened them but his sight faded in and out with blurriness and clearness.

Once more he tried to move his body and managed to left his left arm up and took a look at it… his slightly tan skin tainted with the color of red, his blood on the bottom of his arm and three of his fingers which he noticed he was wearing black fingerless gloves. Groaning in pain at the sight he could feel his right hand on his stomach, where his black shirt was tore, and where a warm liquid touched his fingertips.

How did this happen? He was going somewhere… what was it? Where was he going? Why is he so hard for him to remember? But he recalled something… he was jumped, jumped by _something_ that wasn't human in the slightest.

Taking a look around his surrounding he could see he was in a forest of sorts with the mountains in plain sight and close by. It was natural untouched by man and all its glory and it was a beautiful sight to behold, but sadly its beauty is sullied by a bloody body on the ground. He noticed some strange cut marks on the trees… was someone using a blade of some kind to hack up the bark of the trees?

It doesn't make sense to the young man, how did he get in this forest? He knows he wasn't near anything like this on his way to where ever he was going before this happened and it's too much natural from his home.

***Cough***

Coughing once more he wonders if this is the end for him? The pain isn't still completely agonizing and it feels like he's simply just in bad shape and his situation isn't life-threatening but he is losing blood a bit and if left unattended for too long…

A thought occurred to him, the _thing_ that attacked him… why didn't it finish him off? Why simply leave him in this state? He doesn't recall. His memories are all murky or hazy and it was painful to draw out his recent memory as it wasn't too long ago he was attacked considering how fresh his wounds are but how could he forgotten his assailant's face already?

His mind growing heavy and tired he feels his consciousness slowly fading away and wonders if he will simply die in a blissful sleep?

"Are you okay!?"

The boy tries open his eyes again upon hearing a female's voice and tries to turn to her as the sound of someone rushing to his side is heard as soon as whoever it was place their hand on his cheek.

His vision continued to jump back and forth from focus to unclear as he could barely make out the girl's appearance.

She had dark brunette colored hair tied into a ponytail with a white ribbon bow and hazel eyes. She wore a very interesting outfit, a yellow vest with a white shirt underneath with a green tie and though he couldn't make out of it, it seem like she wore a green skirt as well along with a red bandanna wore like a scarf. Judging by her clothes she must be a high-school girl but something seemed different about her from most girls as well.

"..ey, tal... …me,"

The girl tries calling out to the boy, with teary eyes along with her deeply concern look of worried etched into her lovely face, but his loses his grip on his consciousness as he sinks into slumber, but he is relief someone found him in his slightly dire situation.

"Kiriya-sensei! ..ome quic…!"

Was the last thing he heard from the girl's delicate lips before everything fades to black.

_Who is that girl?,_ the boy's final thoughts were before they, too, were taken away by the darkness.

_**[LINEBREAK]**_

A vast world of white as far as the eye can see as the young man walks forward with no destination in mind as there's nothing for miles to see.

The only thing present in this white void as the strange clock gears on the side of him far away with the sound of gears turning and clock ticking to be heard and one another thing present is the strange insignia on the ground. It was a strange mark but oddly familiar to him, it had a T-shape to it is one way to describe it but the curled at the edges of it and in a way looking like a crow's feet in a sense and the two little dots above it as well and there were two of them mirroring each other on the floor and the color of it is black. A strange sight to witness in this world of white.

Across from the young man was a strange cloaked figure with an odd design to it. Just like this world his cloak was pure white as well but it had black parts of it on the side of the cloak and blended with the white making an interesting blend of white and black for the cloak as the solid colors complement each other though the way the colors edge off into thorn-like patterns make it a very menacing appearance.

The cloaked figure had his back turned to the young man but is aware of his presence as he begins speaking and it is directed at the young man.

"This fate is cruel, unforgivingly cruel, and humans are pitiably weak, weak enough to ruin the entire world. And those with power are ignorant, ignorant and blind to the point they let the world erode. It is a shame and sad fate this world has, don't you agree?"

The cloaked figure turned around to face the young man, his face hidden by his hood but a wicked smile could be seen on his face. The young man shuffled a few steps back. A sense of foreboding could be felt in the air and danger alerting the young man's fight or flight instinct. This man is dangerous… very dangerous yet… deep in his heart something tells him he cannot run away from this man.

"And your fate is cruel as well. Unbearably cruel and painful, and as you stand you are weak, so weak that there's nothing you can do to change your fate. Yet, this is your mission and you cannot stray from the path. Try as you might, and even with the help of your 'friends', you will soon come to understand…"

The hooded man extended his black glove covered hand as a flare of black lightning encased around it as the young man stood there in paralyzing fear and couldn't move an inch as he was liaised by the black lightning.

And just like lightning it strike faster than the eye could see as it pierces the young man's chest, the sound of birds chirping the lightning made was the only thing to be heard in the silent white void. The young man is then soon electrocuted as he howled out in pain.

"…this is **YOUR CURSE**!"

The cloaked figure crosses his arms over his chest as his hands sprout out a pair of lightning energy blades, his right hand black lightning and his left hand white lightning, as he darts forward and cross cuts the young man without remorse or mercy.

"Now tell me! Will you succumb to your 'fate' and accept reality or fruitlessly try in vain to struggle against your 'fate' only for the world to meet its same destination regardlessly… answer me, **CHRISTOPHER**!"

"ARRRRGGGGGGHHHH!"

* * *

Bolting right up with a quick scream of terror after experiencing that strange nightmare, the young man panting hectically with beads of sweat rolling down the side of his head as he clutches his scalp with his right hand trying to calm down and take deep breath to relax himself.

After finally calming his nerves down he took a moment to check his surrounding he noticed he was inside a hospital room. To his right a window with its curtains pulled back to let in the afternoon setting sun's light in and to the front and back of his bed where machines most likely monitoring his vitals and condition. The room was basically white, just like his nightmare, which is unsettling to him a bit but he paid no mind to it.

Noticing he longer wore his usual clothes and was wearing a hospital gown he tired to remember what exactly to him before he fainted but such thoughts were put on hold when the door to his room opened up and a pair of gentleman and a nurse walked into the room.

The black-haired man in the long white coat with glasses is most likely the doctor and the ponytail brunette nurse with the clipboard in her arms is the doctor's assistant and likely have some of the young man's health statistics, but he could not figure out who the other man was with them.

The strange man had rugged gray hair and dressed in dark clothing coupled with a black tie and matching striped shirt underneath the black jacket he wore. He must be a teacher of some sort was the feeling that the young man was getting from him. His brown eyes bore into the young man's own deep blue eyes and his stoic grim expression made the young man gulped and quite nervous. Who are these people?

"It seems you're awake, now," the gray-haired man spoke first with a deep and calming voice. The young man could tell he was a strict, but kind, man from his voice only.

"Who are you? And where am I?" the boy could only think of such an obvious and natural reply like that since he's curious who this man is even though he's aware he's in a hospital room recovering from his injuries which he clearly remembers.

"You may refer to me as Kiriya," the grim-faced man answered back his expression never changing, "Currently you're at a private hospital. You gave us quite the scare when we found you in the woods like that," the man suddenly looks down to the young man's left side, "She was quite worried that she wouldn't leave your side that she'd fallen asleep waiting for you to wake up."

"She?" the young man gave a puzzling look until he looked to his left side and his eyes widen in shock to see that same pony-tailed girl from before laying her head near his left arm and snoozing away while nuzzling herself on the bed sheets without a care in the world as she was waiting for the young man to awake up.

"Uh…," the young man wasn't sure what to say as he doesn't know who this girl is and why'd she decided to stay by a stranger's side all… wait a minute, "I'm a little grateful that she was worried about me, but she didn't need to though I'm curious… how long was I out?"

As if expecting the question to rear its head both Kiriya and the doctor both exchanged a strange glance with each other as Kiriya was the first to answer him, "To be precise, you've been out of it for 6 hours."

As if he didn't quite hear him right the young man gave him a disbelieve expression, "Excuse me… what? Six hours? But wasn't I covered with cuts all over my body? I remember that at least, shouldn't I be bandaged up or something?"

The young man looked at his entire body examining his arms first and notices that he was completely _uninjured_! All of his previous wounds are gone! He was baffled that six hours of rest and his wounds vanish completely!

"Wow! I'm fine! You guys must have some crazy medicine considering this is a private hospital," the young man let out a tone of amazement as he checks his arms and pats down his chest to find he truly was completely healed in such a short time.

However both Kiriya and the doctor both looked surprised by his answers as they give another glance to each other and the doctor speaks up first, "I'm afraid young man… we don't have such medicine to heal your wounds like that. You completely healed on your own."

"What?"

"Yes, we were completely baffled as well. I don't know how to explain it but as soon as you got to this hospital most of your wounds were healing already," the doctor rubs his bare chin, "I've been trying to figure out how you have such an astonishing healing factor, but we've checked your blood samples and nothing appears out of the ordinary. We can't begin to explain it, and you don't recall having such amazing recovery feat?"

The young man simply shakes his head not entirely hearing what he said. He healed on his _own_? He clearly remembers his body doesn't heal that fast, but there's some many blank spots in his memory now and some of them are murky as he cannot recall every detail.

Kiriya narrows his eyes as he approaches the young man, a very serious look on his face, "Can you tell me what you were doing in those woods? It's not a place easily accessible to most folks, but I don't think you wander in there on your own. Do you at least remember how you go there?"

The young man clenches his head tight as he tries to remember why he was in those woods, though a grip of fear was tighten around him, "I can't be sure exactly… but I don't recall walking near any woods."

The young man grunts to himself as he tries to remember where he was going and then a lightbulb went on inside his head as he pounds his open palm with his fist, "Oh! I remember some of it now! I was heading off to work and I was driving!"

"Driving?" Kiriya repeated the words… there were no vehicles in the vicinity.

"Yeah," the young man said before switching to a nervous and fearful expression as he wraps his arms around his body, "Then… I don't know what happened next, but… someone… no, clearly _something_ that didn't look human attacked me in my car. Next thing I know… it's got me in its grasp and then… nothing. I just black out I think, but I don't remember anything after that except waking up in the woods slightly where this girl found me."

Kiriya ponders this a bit. Something _non-human_ attacked this young man and brought him to the woods with those injuries? Something doesn't add up, but Kiriya has a faint idea what might have attacked him but he doesn't know why _one of them_ would leave him alive and in _those woods_ of all places. But he did recall sensing something out of the ordinary during that time so it's not out of the question.

Kiriya did not like this one bit, but for now this boy's health is their top priority.

"By the way, which hospital is this anyway? Is it near Saint Luke's hospital or somewhere in the East Coast?"

"Huh?" this took Kiriya out of his train of thoughts when the young man spoke up again.

The young man blinked at the man's dumbfounded answer, "What? Did I say something weird? Then again, and I don't mean any offense, I don't normally see Asian people in hospital working here in this general area though it's really cool!"

"East Coast? Isn't that somewhere in **America**?" the nurse finally spoke up and quite surprise the boy would say such a thing all of a sudden.

"Well, yeah, I mean I live in America and I know I didn't move yet," the young man chuckles to himself unaware of the shock expressions on their faces, "Though I do dream of visiting **Japan** one day and living there myself one of these days! Why are you asking that… and why are you all looking at me like that?"

The people were at a loss of words at what the boy just told as Kiriya stepped forward, "Young man…," he wasn't sure how to say it but he needs to know, "This hospital isn't located in America, this is a **Japanese hospital**. You're currently in **Japan** right now."

The young man was sat there silent with a smile until he slowly widens his eyes in disbelief and trembles a bit, "Eh…?"

It took him a few moments to let the information and shoots up straight, "B-But! But, that can't be right! I know I live in America and haven't visited Japan at all and my work is located back home! Besides you guys are speaking in English, not **Japanese** and I know I can't speak fluent Japanese yet and barely can read the characters either! What's today's date anyway?!"

The boy was clearly in disarray considering his intonation speaking just now, however one of the things he spoke surprised him.

"What are you talking about? We're speaking **Japanese** right now," Kiriya spoken.

"What?! That can't be right! We're speaking plain old English right now! I would notice if we were speaking Japanese right now! Though I've been trying to learn it through this amazing fast process so it's kinda cool if it were true…"

This was getting more puzzling. The boy is mentally fine, aside from memory problems, but there's no way he could be lying. Something is truly wrong here, a creature attacked him yet it dragged him to _that_ area, his memory is stripped, and now he truly believes they're speaking in his language and yet something was off…

Apparently all of the talking has aroused the brunette girl from her sleep as she begins to stir and slowly lifts her head from the bed where she was resting. Stretching her arms in the air, with one hand placed on her elbow as she stretches above her head, and lets out a gentle yawn before rubbing the sand from her eyes she blinks a few times from her nap.

"Oh!" the young man let out surprised and feeling a little ashamed for waking her up.

Everyone talked stopping as the young brunette shakes her head and looks at the young man sitting up and awake from his slumber. At first she didn't respond, then in a few seconds her mouth opened in surprise with her eyes widening in shock, and finally smiles and looks at the young man with gentle concern eyes at time.

"You're awake! Thank goodness!" the girl exclaimed joyously, happy that he's alive and awake now, "You had me very worried, with all those injuries. Are you alright? You're not in pain anymore?"

"Uh… I'm fine, I think. Nothing feels out of place, but I do feel a bit tired," the young man chuckled lightly trying to lighten the mood, "So you're the one who found me, right?"

"Yes!" the young girl smiled then blinked for a second and goes 'D'oh' to herself as she gently knocks on her head and sticks out her tongue rather childish… causing the young man's cheeks to heat up a bit at the sudden cuteness of her gesture, "Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Asuka! What's your name?"

The young man blinked for a moment.

"My name?"

The young man strangles to recall his name, something so basic and simple and something that is common knowledge to him eluded him, as he places both of his hands on his head.

"My name… it's Christopher… Chris… Chris um… wait, what's my last name? I can't remember!"

Struggling and straining to recall anything more to him was frustrating and nerve-wrecking his head became painful to him until a gentle hand places itself on his shoulder and he turns to face the spiky brunette girl as she looks at him with sad eyes.

"It's alright. You don't need to strain yourself. It's no good so don't force yourself, OK?"

Just feeling the girl's concern hand on his shoulder and her sad face alienates his pain and he smiles back, "Sure."

Then a lightbulb goes on in his head as he smacks his hand with the bottom of his fist as he recalls something about himself, "Oh! I remember now! My last name is… Corona… I think… is it? I'm not too sure, but I do know I'm at least 18 years old right now."

"You think?" Kiriya asked with a raised eyebrow.

The young man chuckled to himself, "Yeah, not too sure about it. But, I'm Chris Corona! So it's nice to meetcha! And thank you for saving me!"

Seeing a positive response from the young stranger they saved the doctor and nurse express relief to see him in better spirit, as well as Asuka smiling happily for him. Though he didn't show it as much the corners of Kiriya's lips curved slightly upward giving a faint smile before returning to the matter at hand.

"Very well, Chris… now let us resume our previous conversation," Kiriya cleared his throat to get everyone's attention as the young man returns his sights back on the older gentleman, "As you recall as much, you believe you were in your home country America but find yourself here in Japan."

"Oh! That's right! Anyone got a calendar, I got to know what day it is!" the young man frantically asked, freaking out how many days since passed his arrival in Japan.

The nurse quickly grabs a nearby calendar, which unfortunately to the boy was in Japanese, and hands it to him as Asuka scrunches her eyes as she heard what Kiriya said just now. He's from America? That much is obvious, though she wasn't expecting him to have a somewhat hint of an Asian look to him, but how did he get here to Japan from home? Especially with all those injuries and in the middle of the woods… where her and her classmates conduct their _special_ classes.

"Huh?" the young man let out something quieter than a whisper but everyone still heard him as he looks at the calendar in his hands in shock, "How is this…? I can **read** Japanese?! But I can barely speak proper Japanese sentences and know only a handful of Japanese romaji words, but I didn't fully learn all of the characters! What's going on here?"

Everyone in the room blinked in confusion. Granted memory loss doesn't mean the loss of verbal and reading skills to an extent, but still there's some things a person recalls about them ever so slightly even amnesia can affect at times. So his honest and genuine shock at this **newest** ability to him that he clearly shouldn't have is very shocking to him and it's scaring him…

"Though, it's pretty cool I can read Japanese now! Don't know how, but this is awesome and really convenient! Guess I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth."

… for the most part.

"Wait… what is he talking about? Isn't he speaking perfect Japanese right now?" Asuka asked clearly confused about the whole thing. When did he wake up? What did she miss while she was asleep waiting for him to wake up to make sure he's injuries weren't severe and he'll be fine. She was really worried about him! A total stranger found in the woods where she trains and with blood covering him (thankfully not all over the place and he wasn't drenched in it!), though strangely the grass underneath him barely had any tainted red grass. And she had to admit to herself… his sudden enthusiastic burst and happy-yet-childish smile was kinda… cute.

"Apparently he believes everyone is speaking English to him even though he is clearly speaking Japanese to us. He recalls studying Japanese but has not yet mastered it," Kiriya explains to his young student.

"Huh?" Asuka was beside herself. How can that be? Did his amnesia cause more than memory loss to him? Though she's never had of amnesia giving people access to skills that didn't previously had before.

"That can't be right…" Chris said as he shakes the calendar in his hands, "If I recall correctly, Japan is about a day ahead in America or where I live, so… it's the **same day** I went to work and got attacked by… whatever that thing was!"

"Excuse me?" this time Kiriya was clearly distraught by this. He means to tell him that he was attacked, kidnapped, and brought to Japan and in those woods all in the same day, in less than a few hours no doubt? Preposterous. Normally such a thing wouldn't be possible and regarded as a far-fetched story, but if it involves one of _them_ though this is a more serious and grave matter. The only thing that is truly puzzling is… Why?

Why attack this particular young man? Why kidnap him instead of… well luckily for him that never happened. Why bring him across the world and leave him a bloody mess in their woods? And was the same thing responsible for his odd ability to communicate with the folks here fluently? This worried Kiriya to no end.

"This doesn't add up… why me? What's going on here?" the young man sighed in discomfort as he brushes his hair with his right hand, "And why do I feel… lighter? And different?"

Turning to his side, sat on top of a small drawer top, was a mirror and the young man looked in the glassy reflection and pulled back in surprising doing a double-take. "What the…?"

"What's wrong?" Asuka asked surprised by his sudden action as he leans in forward to the mirror checking his eyes and hair.

"Yeah! My hair and eyes… they're different!" he exclaimed as he runs his hand through his hair in disbelief. What the heck is going on here? First his memories are scrambled, his acquired new abilities, and now his appearance has been altered!

"Different? What do you mean different?" Kiriya asked as he raised an eyebrow at this. There's more surprises to this young man than it seems.

"First of all, I have dark brown hair! Not pure jet black hair… I do recall highlighting my hair in the past but not now and I don't know why but it feels permanent this time! I know I originally thought I had black hair before until my parents corrected me on it… huh, have that memory oddly enough… and second of all I have… erm, had chocolate brown eyes but not they're deep sea blue eyes!" the boy explained to them what his original appearance looked like.

"Huh? Really?!" Asuka was quite shocked to hear that. It was one mystery after another with this boy, but in the back of her head she can't help but think how similar they would be if he retain his original appearance as they both have striking similar eye and hair color for the most part.

"Yeah," the young man nodded slowly, "Though I'll admit… I kinda like my new look a bit but it's just incredible surprising. Not only that… my body is a little more tone than I remember. I wasn't particularly fit and had a little weight on, but now I look like the picture of good health and had worked out a bit." He noticed now having a more slim and slightly toned body without a trace of fat but still maintained his slim and barely muscular arms.

Kiriya rubs his chin after pondering all that has been said. He feels something in his very bones and within those intense eyes of his can only think… this isn't over yet for the strange boy, is it?

"I believe that's enough for today," the doctor steps in, "I think we should give the young man more rest. Now that he's in a more healthy state and no permanent damages he should be good to go very soon… given the boy's remarkable healing speed."

True, they are _dumbfounded_ at the cause of his unbelievable healing factor of his body as his wound almost instantly healed in a matter of minutes and were utterly surprised how _uninjured_ he was interiorly. They took a blood sample of him and found no evidence that his DNA was tampered or otherwise tainted from its original roots, but clearly they missed something. In short there was nothing really special about him and because of that they have no idea how he can heal faster than normal people and the only clue they had was the mysterious creature that attacked him.

"Come, Asuka," the nurse places her hand on the young brunette's shoulder and smiles sweetly at the girl, "Visiting time is over for now so let's give him his rest, you can come back tomorrow to check up on him."

"Alright," Asuka nod sadly. She didn't want to leave him just yet having waited to make sure he was OK and aside from being mostly healthy his memories are in disarrange and wants to do what she can to help him. He was lost and confused in a foreign land, snatched by some heartless fiend who clearly in her eyes did it for fun and that angered her.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head she turns toward the young man whom she's gotten acquaint with in such a short time, "I'll be back tomorrow after school to check up on you. So get plenty of rest and listen to the nurse and doctor you hear? It's no good if you don't get better soon."

The young man smiled warmly at the girl, "Alright I will," he really was lucky to be found by such kind-hearted and good people… he couldn't imagine what would've become of him if they didn't happen upon him in his dire state, "Though I feel bad taking your time away from school. You probably have homework to do so don't rush your schoolwork for a stranger like me. Even though I appreciate it."

Now that he's taken a closer look at her she was wearing a school uniform until of what he vaguely recalls when she first found him. She donned a blue pleated skirt with a white button-up shirt to make a perfect fashion match between the colors of the clothes with the blue tie complementing the female uniform even more, but he notices the same red bandana as a scarf still wrapped around her neck. He shyly looked away when he finally noticed her most… accommodating 'asset' of her young bountiful look and cheeks glowing slightly red.

_Mustn't look! Mustn't look! Mustn't look! I'm a good boy, I'm a good boy!_

Asuka pouts her cheeks out and leans in forward, "Even if you say it, I'm still going to come and visit you."

"Eh?" Chris, who was scratching the side of his head with a finger, pauses and looks at the girl, "But you don't have…"

"No good," the girl cut him off, "You don't have any way to contact your friends and family back home as you're not sure what your family name is nor can you recall where you lived too and besides… wouldn't you get lonely without anyone to come see you?"

The young man couldn't make a counter argument to that, he was at a loss. True, even if he said Corona was his last name he was unsure if that was his true name and it could've been from something else, and deep down he can't recall what his family looks like at all and where he lives. And he really is alone right now… so it might not be too bad to have Asuka come visit him now and again.

"And besides," Asuka smiles, "We're friends now Chris-kun!"

Chris feels his cheeks heat up at the sheer cuteness of her smile and the way she looked at him. How could he possibly say 'No' to such a sweet girl who was willingly to go so far for a total stranger.

"…*Sigh* Alright, you win," the young man shakes his head softly in defeat, thinking how completely unfair of her to use her utter cuteness to get him to submit to her request, "I surely can't stop you, can I?"

Happy with his answer Asuka smiles, "Good."

"Very well, we will discuss your options upon your release from the hospital in a few days," Kiriya spoke to the young man, "Until we find a solution to your problem you will be welcome to stay here with us."

"Thank you sir!"

"Yamagato-san, might I have a word?" Kiriya turned to the direction to the doctor, who's name tag on his coat said 'Yamagata Sato' and going from the Japanese language, first name last and last name first, and nodded back at Kiriya. "Asuka, I'll see you back at school. I have some matters I need to discuss with Yamagata-san here."

The pretty brunette nods at her teacher as she makes her exit at the door, but not before waving goodbye to her new friend who waves back awkwardly and shyly as he wasn't really sure to say anything back to her or not. The girl smiles to herself, she's always happy to make a new friend and though she wished they met under different circumstances she was happy to get to know the young man before her and he seemed really nice too! Perhaps he would love to try out her family's signature dish 'futomaki roll' and surely that would put a smile on his face.

"If there's anything you need, don't hesitant to call me with this button here," the dark haired ponytailed nurse pointed to the button on Chris' bed as the boy nodded back to her that he understood and the nurse smiled back at him.

With all that was said and done in the room, everyone left leaving the young man to his own thoughts. He sure was lucky they were nice people, but he can't help but feel like there's something missing. Just as the boy tries to get some rest… a ringing echoes in his head as his eyes sharper and gain an edgy look to them making him look very serious as he looks around the room.

He felt something. A dark presence. It was like second nature to him to detect it and it was very familiar too.

There's something nearby calling to him… and it feels like it's from outside.

* * *

"This is quite the problem," Kiriya sighed to himself as he gently caresses the side of his temple. Just a few doors away from Chris' room both Kiriya and Yamagata discuss in private about what they just learned from the boy, "If we take into account of the young man's story and the strangeness of it all… it would appear if a **Youma** was responsible for the attack and dragging him."

Youma.

It is the name of Japanese demon beasts, monsters to say the least, and all come in many varieties to size, shape, race, and abilities. Little are known about these supernatural creatures in nature and origin and most of generally evil, with the few exceptions, and have a taste for human blood.

Why do these men know about such creatures and believe to be the cause of the problem? They fact is they belong to a _special group_ of people that deal with many undercover and under the radar jobs and it roots back to ancient times. And this particular group is called… **Shinobi**, or more commonly referred to as **Ninja**. Mercenaries who covert under the night of darkness to aid in the better of their country by infiltration, sabotage, espionage, and sometimes 'assassination' but that has long since been abandon for these particular Shinobi to uphold.

Though he might not look like it Kiriya he is a Shinobi and among one of the best and has return to his school to become his next instructor for future Shinobi and **Kunoichi**, female ninja, and the girl that was with him is one of his students and granddaughter to the founder of their school who is known as the greatest Shinobi of them all. The doctor is not exactly a Shinobi but works with them as their private hospital is in reality a Ninja Hospital to nurse any and all Shinobi injury during their missions.

One of the many tasks that Shinobi are deployed to do is hunt trouble-making Youma as only Ninja and their special training are capable of taking these mysterious supernatural monsters down but only fully-fledged Shinobi are tasked with this as Ninja **who are currently students** are not permitted to engage them and truthfully Youma activity have been scarce of late. So the problem is… why now? And why leave the boy alive when Youma generally kill humans? Youma can be very cunning and crafty creatures but this action doesn't make sense.

"It's been a long time since the last Youma activity," the doctor rubs his chin, "Though it is odd for a Youma to leave a human alive even for he was suppose to be bait, it's highly improbable for them to launch an attack on the Hanzo students due to the **Kekkai**,ninja barrier, surrounding the training grounds."

"Yes, but even more so," Kiriya looks into the direction of the young man's room, "There's no way a Youma could break through so easily, especially without me knowing."

Yamagata sighs, "Be that as it may the problem here is that we have _no_ guarantee the same Youma will _not_ attack the young man again and so we need to protect him by constant surveillance him though we can't let him know it. And there's the matter of housing arrangements as we cannot keep him here forever."

He is right. Even if they sent the boy back home, with or without his memories intact, he was attacked back home by a Youma most likely and going back will surely endanger his life again but they cannot protect him forever until they find this Youma. There is no easy or simple solution to that matter Kiriya thought, however…

Kiriya once again looks at the boy's room. One idea _has_ occurred to him but it was… unsound to say the least. Even if it was a logical solution it was still a highly inappropriate matter for an elite Ninja to take, but he cannot find a perfect answer for their dilemma and one without the young man suspecting a thing plus he is aware of something 'non-human' attacked him already and there's no way he'll write it off as some wild animal.

"Kiriya-san?" Yamagata calls out to his associate breaking the ash-gray hair man's train of thoughts as he looks back to him.

"There is…"

***BA-BUMP***

Without warning a chill filled the air for a split second but enough to alert both Kiriya and Yamagato at this malice presence and came to one conclusion. Looking back at each other and with a simply nod the two run back into the young man's room.

* * *

Chris looks back and forth outside the window feeling the sudden chill from earlier out there, a very familiar presence that makes him body tremble in fear, and only by the sound of the door opening behind him takes him out of his trans and looks back surprisingly at Kiriya-sensei and Yamagata-san coming in with concern and worried looks etched into their faces.

_They surely couldn't have felt the same presence._

"Kiriya-san? Yamagata-san? Is something the matter?" the black-haired young man asked, not sure if they would believe him of some 'dark presence' in the room. He was lucky they believe him with his memory loss and his newly acquired abilities as they were the truth.

"Chris, you haven't noticed anything strange have you?" Kiriya was the one to ask this, a moment before entering the room he noticed that the young man was looking around his room with suspicious and oddly felt a strange 'feeling' emitting from the boy.

"EH? You felt it too!?" he blurted out. Well he just blew that discussion out of the water after he decided to keep it to himself a few seconds ago. Though he was wondering how Kiriya and the doctor could feel this presence as well or it might be like with most people sensing danger and nothing special like himself after surviving a near-death experience.

Kiriya narrows his eyes, not just the fact that a dangerous presence was lurking about, but this young man was able to sense it immediately as well. Youma are adapt at hiding their presence just as well as Shinobi and most ordinary citizens wouldn't be able to pick up on them, yet this young man.

"How long ago did you feel something was amiss?" the dark suit gentleman asked the young man, there's something he needs to confirm.

"Hmm? Well a short while ago after everyone left the room. Why do you ask?" the young man answered back with a pondering look with his index and thumb on his chin.

Blinking in surprise Kiriya looked back at the young man with a slight astonished gleam in his eyes. He is a master Shinobi and one of the best in his areas, aside from the legendary Shinobi that founded the school where he teaches his students, and he wasn't able to pick up on this presence until a while ago and could tell it was here for some time now.

But here, an inexperience and regular person with possibly no Shinobi background was able to detect this dark menace even before Kiriya himself. The older gentleman could help but think this young man has great potential, but he'll worry about that later as more pressing matters need to be address first.

"Young man, do you happen to know where the source of this… uneasiness, you're feeling right now?" Kiriya wasn't sure how to address the matter to a non-Shinobi without alerting him. Telling him right now would create more problems than solve them, and even if he told him it was a Youma he needed to be careful what to say to not frighten the boy with stating it would be the same predator from before.

The young man sighed a bit, "Sir, I'm not sure how much of the situation I understand where I'm from, but the 'uneasiness' you're talking about… it's the same _thing_ that attacked me isn't it? I could tell it's the same one because my body remembers it." Was it a good idea to say this?

Kiriya blinked at his analysis. He's more astute than he gives him credit for as for, "So you are aware. Hmm… I originally didn't want to alarm you, but that's moot point now. We'll search the premises to locate the intruder. I'll be here to make sure it doesn't come any closer to you."

Kiriya nodded to the doctor to go call the rest of their _employees_ to search every perimeter in the immediately area to locate and detain the beast that was lurking about. However this puzzles Kiriya as the hospital is protected by a Kekkai and somehow this same creature bypass with relative ease and without setting off the alarm and only made itself apparent as it reached its target's location.

The more he thinks about the more puzzling it becomes. The creature made it all the way here and could finish what it started but choose not to and not only that Kiriya could tell this Youma is giving off its aura purposely to let everyone know it was here but why would it do that? What benefit will this creature achieve for doing such an abnormal thing?

Kiriya continues to feel out the creature's presence but what originally was the detecting of the creature and rushing into its victim's room now the whole hospital and perimeter have the creature's aura making it seem like its everywhere. Even for Kiriya this was most troubling and he couldn't pinpoint the beast, how could it be everywhere yet nowhere while giving off its existence like this? Not even the greatest Shinobi of all was capable of that!

What does it want?

Slightly confused about what's going on here, Chris just eyes back and forth between Kiriya and the door the doctor let, and was wondering if the security here would be able to handle whatever it was that attacked him before but they are more equipped than he was with dealing with threats and so he puts his faith in them.

Sighing as he has to wait, feeling slightly irritated and impatient about doing nothing but wait, he looks to the floor and his eyes bolted with astoundment upon what he saw. "What the…? How'd those get here!?"

Kiriya loses his train of thought at the sudden rise in Chris' voice and looks to what discerns him and noticed several bags on the ground, a blue backpack and a few black gym bags that were filled to the maximal capacity given how ready they look to burst.

_How do those get here without my notice?_ Kiriya felt rather uneasiness about it.

The young man looks curiously at them and then shouts with glee, "Hey! I know those… those are MY bags! But what are they doing here, I don't remember packing my stuff." He walks out of his bed and goes to his bags and opens them up before Kiriya could stop him and inside he pulled out a device.

"Yeah! My 3DS, now I won't be bored while I'm waiting to be discharged from here, but it looks like **everything from my room** is in my bags. Why is that? Don't tell me whatever it was that attacked me also ransack my house, too!?" worried and fear etched into his expression as he thinks of the worst possible situation.

Now this keeps on adding to the confusion, the Youma apparently went to the young man's house back in his home country and stole his possession and brought it to him here? Kiriya could not make heads or tails of this, first it attacks him, drops him near a Ninja school, and delivers his possessions to him as if to help him move to a new home.

But the most freighting thing about all this was… this Youma was already in this room, but when? There was no forced entry or any sign of anyone sneaking in and given how this thing is letting everyone know it was here right now just makes the situation even more disoriented. It could've attacked Chris once again but choose not to.

Kiriya rubs his chin in deep thought, very troubling and freighting. What does this Youma ultimately want Kiriya wants to know.

"Kiriya-san," Yamagata Sato returns to the room with a worried expression as he approached his college, "We've searched everywhere in the building and outside but we were unable to find the intruder, but we know it's still here. The presence hasn't left yet."

Kiriya was afraid of that, but this Youma is choosing not to attack and is simply waiting for something but what?

"Um… I'm not sure if my opinion matters, but are you sure you checked everywhere?" the young man spoke up causing the two older men to look at him as he returns to his bed, "I've been feeling that presence coming from outside and around that tree there, but I can't seem to find it anywhere but I don't know but I can tell it's there."

Kiriya once again narrows his eyes and hardens his stoic grim-looking face. _He_ _knows exactly where it is_? He has a rare gift of sensitivity regarding this matter. Kiriya is an experienced Shinobi with many years of experience under his belt, but even his sensory abilities aren't as precise as this young man.

"Huh? That's weird, now it feels like the presence is… well to point it this way, spiking its energy up and down in weird pattern," Chris tiled his head in bewilderment trying to understand why.

"Spiking?" Kiriya raised his eyebrow, "Can you clarify what you mean by that?"

The young man tilted his head to his head pondering the best way to explain this, "Do you have any paper and pencil I could use?"

"Paper and pencil?" Yamagata spoke up as he pulls out some paper from the cabinet and a pencil from his coat, "While this do?"

"Hai," Chris thanked him as he takes the item from him as he makes short lines on the paper in rhyme to the 'energy spikes' he was feeling, "It goes something like this, and I don't know why but I think it goes like this."

On the sheet of paper there were gaps between the lines, similar to keeping count to 5 with four scratches and one right through them except with the crossing, and it went for a while. To the boy it was strange, when he made one line to move to the next space near it he felt he needed to keep moving further apart until the spike went up and after the spike it goes down and he continues this until the presence stops doing this.

Even Kiriya was aware of this and everyone noticed… the intruder was now gone. After coming to do what it wanted here it left which was baffling to say the least they were left with the sheet of paper the young man wrote on. Was the Youma leaving a message for them?

The boy looks at the paper with a perplexing expression, "Um… I can't make heads or tails of this. Is this supposed to be in some kind of code?"

"May I see it," Kiriya ask with his hand outstretched as the young man nodded and replied, "Sure," as he handed the piece of paper to Kiriya.

Upon looking at the sheet of paper Kirya had an unfathomable look in his face as he noticed right away what this was.

Morse Code.

However that wasn't what ailed him, but he read what the hidden message was, how intelligent was this Youma suppose to be any way? The message read as;

_Train him to be a Shinobi. If you don't compel I'll use your school as my hunting grounds and you don't want anything to happen to your students, right? And it would be a shame if the boy's family were harmed in any way._

Kiriya trembled a little bit. This Youma was threatening him, but at the same time requesting him to train the young man before him to be a Shinobi. Surely this creature was aware that Shinobi are the only beings nowadays that can truly defeat Youma and basically to Kiriya this Youma was asking him to train his own killer?

But the most incomprehensible thing about this, unless Kiriya gives into its demands it will attack his students and also the normal students at the Academy something that Kiriya would normally not allow as he thinks of his students as his own and wishes not to endanger them if he could help it. He also understands the hidden meaning behind this hidden message… it will attack Chris Corona again and again whether he was a Shinobi or not.

The only good thing about this message would seem that Chris' family is alright as this Youma hasn't brought harm to them, but was that true? It is a Youma, but it _is_ one of the most strangest ones that Kiriya has ever heard of.

Chris most definitely is not from a Shinobi family given the context of the predicament he was in. However training him to become a Shinobi is the only way for him to defend himself against this Youma, but at the same time it's not a simple matter that could be discussion over one night. However on the other hand, if Kiriya doesn't decide soon his students and the boy's family could be endangered and not something he wishes to come to pass and there's no telling when it will attack again.

Kiriya decides it's best to discussion this matter with the most trusted and influence person he knows, the founder of the Hanzo Intentional Academy himself. Sighing he stuffs the sheet of paper in the pocket and proceeds to leave as night has fallen already.

"I will be going, there's someone I need to speak with. Yamagata-san, please watch over Corona-san until I get back and keep me posted," Kiriya looks back at Yamagata Sato who was wondering what Kiriya noticed on the paper the young man jolt down to relay the Youma's message.

"Um…," the young man tried to call out to Kiriya however the older gentleman looked back at him with a small smile on his face.

"There's nothing to worry about. I'll handle the matter concerning your predicament so stay here and rest up," Kiriya said as he makes his way out the door but stops for a minute, "And the message the intruder left behind states that your family is safe. No harm has come to them."

Relaxing his face and some of the paleness going away, from imagining the worst-case scenario for his family back home, the black-haired youth smiles with gratitude, "T-Thank you!"

Giving the lad with last reassuring smile Kiriya-san left the room and soon his face is replaced with a grim and displeasing look.

Dark days are ahead of them.

* * *

In the deepest part of the forest outside of the city under the full moon night and on top of a small cliff overlooking the city, a hooded figure sits upon a rock as this figure looks on with a crooked smile.

Under the guise of his pure white cloak with an odd pattern with black shades arc into thorns or lightning he looks up to the moon with half of his face hidden but only his smile could be seen.

"Things are finally underway, I was wondering when this show would get onto the road," he said to no one in particular as he stretches his arms up into the air in a relaxing and nonchalant manner. However his crooked smile turned sour as his rest his fingers onto his temple.

"However I have to give credit when credit's due even if it does complicate my goals," he growled in a low tone, "Buuut… this does help some parts of my overall plans so I can't be too made about it. Though I bet your plan to **suppress his memories** didn't go as planned my foolish monster buddy."

He gets up off of the boulder and walks closer to the edge of the cliff, "But that creature really is annoyingly smart. I know part of the reason for sending him to that Shinobi Academy place, though whether it was its original plan or not, I don't really care, and it was to prepare him to hinder me in the future."

"You irritating irksome creature, however I am thankful as I want him to become stronger too. So in the end you're helping me even if at the same time you're hindering me so I'll concede for the time being and bind my time… I know currently I'm no match for you but I'll grow in strength very soon so just you wait."

The cloaked man looks at the city with a sinister smile as he lifts his hand up with the city in the distance to appear to fit in the palm of his hand, "Though I look forward the battles yet to come and see how he develops and I look forward to fighting you as well beast as I know you wish for my eradication," he clasps his hand 'crushing' the city in his palm.

"But either you or I have any love for this world and do what we please, but rest assured I'm the one who's going to defeat YOU and Chris! The fate of this world is a cruel one indeed," he cackles evilly to himself as his eyes peer from underneath the hood as he looks forward pass the city.

His glowing orange eyes and white pupils pry into a world beyond despair.

* * *

Asuka hums cheerily as she heads over to the hospital to see her newest friend she made the other day with a white plastic bag in her hands swinging back and forth like a pendulum. Inside of that bag were homemade futomaki from her family's sushi restaurant and she made it herself. She's giddy with joy upon hearing that he will be release today from the hospital showing that he has made a full recovery and the pretty brunette couldn't help but feel happy for him, but he might not have a place to stay due to his current conundrum but is more than happy to let him stay at her family's place until he got back on his feet.

She giggled like a high school girl she that she is as at the thought of sharing lunch she made for a boy she meet and felt like an actual teenage girl until of a Kunoichi. She doesn't quite understand why she felt this way about a boy she just met but she could tell he's a sincere and sweet boy and that's probably why. She'll be able to have a normal conversation with a boy outside of her family and it made her kinda excited to think about.

Though she's curious why Kiriya wanted to talk to her before greeting her new and first true male friend in her life and told her to meet with him outside of Chris' room to discuss something of importance. Perhaps it might be something related to his predicament, but why did he mention to keep it a secret and not tell her fellow classmates?

Shaking her head and push those thoughts out of the way, she'll worry about it when she crosses that bridge, she enters the hospital doors into the building and heads to the elevator and presses the buttons to the floor that her new friend was on.

Thinking about her she was curious why she was so concerned about him so much after only knowing him for about a day. True she hasn't made a lot of contract with a lot of males before and wasn't sure how to talk to them at times as they seem busy ogling other areas of her body and must keep a distance around them at school as her chosen professional is the path of a ninja, a kunoichi in her case.

Sure, he was in the woods that she and her fellow classmates trained to be ninjas, and founding him in such a state she couldn't just leave him as he was and wanted to help him. After getting to know him and learning about his amnesia she couldn't help feel sorry for him and wanted to be by his side until he got better. Ha! That must be it, why she's so concerned about her new boy fri… I mean friend who happens to be a boy!

And she doesn't actually have a best friend and though she most likely preferred to have a female best friend she doesn't mind having a male best friend as well even if he was one year older than her and he is very kind it seems, not to mention his little enthusiastic from before was quite charming and couldn't giggle about it… and he is quite cute too.

Asuka shyly shakes her head at such thoughts right away as her cheeks are painted red. They just met and yet she's having such thoughts about him like that already? Well she did find him cute that's true, but what if…? No, surely she's over-thinking it. Though she couldn't help but think it.

"Asuka, you're here," a voice calls out her.

Breaking from her thoughts at the calm sound of her teacher's voice, Asuka looks up to see Kiriya-sensei waiting for her inches away from Chris's room. She was so busy with her thoughts surrounding a certain young man that she failed to realize she was on autopilot and moving closer to Chris' room and without noticing she was inches away from her teacher as well.

"Kiriya-sensei," the buxom beauty lets out a whispering squeal upon noticing her stoic teacher and backs away shyly and embarrassing. Huffing out her cheeks cutely as she glances at her teacher annoyingly, "Geez, don't surprise me like that sensei!"

Raising his eyebrow at his student brash and awkward scolding, the instructor dismisses the thought and continues with his original conversation, "Asuka, do you know why I asked you to meet with me before seeing our amnesia friend."

Tilting her head curiously she doesn't have the faintest idea why Kiriya-sensei wants to talk to her again and shakes her head to let the instructor know what's on her head.

Closing his eyes for a moment, the grim-faced elderly man rubs the bridge of his nose with his fingertips before directly asking the young brunette a rather serious question.

"Asuka," he looks to her with intense eyes, "How would you feel having a new classmate and placed in the same year as you?"

"Huh?" was what the buxom young lady said at first as she's puzzled what Kiriya meant by that. They're getting a new student for their _extracurricular_ class already? It took a moment to realize what Kiriya was asking of her and they're standing a few feet away from a certain young man's room that Asuka has become fast friends with.

Donning at the conclusion she came upon, Kiriya-sensei couldn't possible mean…? Was he really seriously!? Why would he have her newest friend become a Ninja? Though she'd be happy to have a fellow classmate in the same year as her so she wouldn't be lonely, but was he from a Ninja family? It didn't seem likely and is it alright to include an outsider like this into the program without a moment's hesitance? Isn't that against the rules?!

Her head was spinning with this information processing in her mind and she wasn't sure what to make of it. On one hand she gains a new friend and classmate to talk and train with, even if that friend is one of the opposite sex, but on the other he would be exposed too much danger in their profession and she didn't want to see him hurt again.

"W-w-w-wait a minute!" Asuka spoke up with her arms flapping about and her eyes scrunched up, "Is this really a good idea? I mean I wouldn't mind having a new friend and fellow classmate in the same year as me, but will he be OK with it? What if something worse happens to him if he joins?"

Kiriya places his hands firmly and gently on his pupil's shoulders to relax her as she looks up to his eyes upon her instructor's contract, "I understand your concern, but the situation… demands he is well-equipped to defend himself."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems whatever attacked him in the first place is **lurking about** **still** and it would be prudent for him to learn the ways of the Ninja to defend himself against this threat," Kiriya addressed the issue to his student as her goes twisted into horror upon hearing the creature that attacked him is still around as she gaps. "That and he seems to have a very unique ability that goes far beyond what most young Shinobi are capable at first and something that takes many years to master."

Asuka is surprised at this. It seems like her new friend has a special skill that is very suited for being a Ninja despite not originating from a Ninja family himself (though with his memory loss it was just the default assumption) or someone setting him on that path beforehand. However…

"But… can't we do something about whatever it is that's hunting him?" the buxom kunoichi didn't like the thought of some creature hunting and harming her new friend for pleasure especially after it attacked such a sweet boy and stripped him of his past already.

The black-suited man pursed his lips and sighs, "I'm afraid that doesn't seem likely. This 'creature' is bold enough to reveal its presence at a Ninja hospital with a Shinobi present and cunning to avoid being found even with such a seasoned Shinobi. Only our young friend was able to detect it first and find a general fix where it was but to no avail we couldn't find it even though that it was nearby."

The bountiful girl blinked in shock. Even her Sensei wasn't able to locate this fiend yet her new friend did without any prior Shinobi experience beforehand? However what was more pressing and alerting was the fact that this 'creature' as Kiriya-sensei has stated was able to come close to the hospital where her new friend was and her master didn't pick up on it earlier and never found it.

Asuka tilts her head to the ground as she scrunches her eyes in sadness. If there were true, then her new friend wasn't safe anywhere he went and so the most logical conclusion is to train him as a Shinobi as Kiriya-sensei recommended. Her fist trembles in angry, she hated how her new friend was being hunted by this _thing_ and wanted to find it herself to stop it from harming Chris-kun or worse for its own amusement. She wanted to protect him.

_I cannot tell her about the threat that creature demanded either, needless worry will affect their training and moral_, Kiriya thought to himself as he recalls the message that Youma left them via Morse code by Chris' sensory ability.

Steeling herself Asuka looks at Kiriya-sensei's face as she nods with a clear conviction in her eyes, "Alright. I'll train with Chris-kun so we can become great Shinobi together and so I can protect him from this fiend that hunts him myself!"

Not the answer he was hoping for, but the stoic teacher slightly smiles at his student's confident, "We don't know if he'll agree to it at first, but this is a grave matter and we will do our best to protect him until this menace is dealt with. But for now, don't concern yourself with this matter and continue your Shinobi training as usual."

"But…!"

"Let us go greet our patient now," Kiriya-sensei quickly said as he heads for Chris' room and Asuka frantically tags along trying not to trip over her two feet.

The young man is up and about and looks at the window where a couple of blue birds sat on top of branch and did some singing as the boy smiles gentle at him listening to his own private concert. Asuka notices his sweet expression on his face as he watches the birds and can't help but giggle to herself which in turn alerted the boy to their presence and turned his head around.

Surprised at first he smoothly smiles at them as Kiriya pulls up a chair and sits near the side of Chris' bed as Asuka reaches into her bag.

"Good morning Asuka, good morning Kiriya. What can I do for you this evening?" the young man replied happily. It felt nice to have visitors and people to talk here despite all the craziness he went through the other day.

"Good afternoon Chris-kun!" Asuka smiles happily as she presents Chris with a black box, "I've brought you some futomaki rolls!"

"Futomaki rolls?"

"Yup! It's my family's specialty," Asuka said with pride as she puffed out her chest and slapped her chest as she did, unknowingly causing the young man to blush slightly as the 'motion' of her salute, "Go ahead, try it!"

Not one to refuse someone offering food, especially after the trouble she went to delivering it to him, he nodded and took the black box from her and opened it to see a black seaweed wrap roll with various sushi stuffed in it and he looked at it curiously.

Giving a slight frown at the boy as Asuka pouts a little, "Is there something wrong?"

Noticing that he angered her by accident he frantically waves his hands back and forth to calm her down, "No… no! I-It's just that… I've never tried something like this before… can I really eat it?"

Asuka shakes her head at his silliness and nods at him and smiles at him. No turning back now as he took a bite out of the sushi roll the girl went through the trouble of getting for him, and slowly chewing on the futomaki tasting the soft seaweed wrapping and juicy sushi pieces with vegetable bits throw in as well eyes twitch at first that the new sensation in shock and bewilderment.

"Eh?! What's wrong? D-Don't tell me… was it no good!?" Asuka starts to panicked upon seeing her companion with her eyes watering up a bit thinking her food displeases him.

"DELICOUS!"

"Eh?"

The young man happily munches away with sparkles in his glowing eyes with childish enthusiasm, "I've never tasted anything like this! I can't stop eating, please tell me you have more!"

Happy that he enjoyed her meal Asuka smiles and giggles at this cute display, thinking how adorable he is with his honesty and enthusiasm, "I'm glad you like, don't worry I brought extras in case. I'm glad the futomaki rolls I made didn't go to waste."

"Hm?" He pauses after taking another bite of the futomaki roll upon hearing those words, "You made these? You didn't buy them? You actually went out of your way to make me some rolls?"

"Hehehe, yup! My family runs a sushi shop so it's our specialty and the futomaki rolls are my absolute favorite," Asuka smiles with glee as she presses her fingers together happily.

"Wow… thank you so much!" Chris replied happily once he learned that Asuka went out of the way to make him something to eat, though come to think of it was it alright with the hospital for patients to have outside food? Regardless he smiles sweetly at her as he continues to eat unaware of Asuka staring at him bemusedly.

After waiting for the two to finish their little conversation Kiriya clears his throat to get their attention while Chris continues to finish munching on the roll as he turns his attention to the man sitting across from him. A difficulty expression for the boy to read on the older gentleman's face made it hard for him to think what is it that he was to talk about since it looks very serious judging by his stern look.

"I'll get right to the point," Kiriya said as he stares directly at Chris as he munches on the futomaki roll delightfully and hungrily as the boy in question looks at him with anticipation and curiosity.

"Young man… how would you like to become a Ninja?"

Upon hearing those words the young man blinked at first and then eyes widen in disbelief, almost dropping his futomaki roll, as he musters the only word that was perfect for this situation.

"… Huh?"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

*Character Info - Chris*

**Name:** Christopher Corona (? – True Family Name Unknown)

**Birthdate:** May 26th (_Gemini_)

**Age:** 18

**Bloodtype: ** Type-A

**Hair Color:** Dark Brown (Originally), Jet Black with White Highlights (currently (permanently))

**Eye Color:** Chocolate Brown (Originally), Deep Sea Blue (currently (permanently))

**Height:** 168cm (5' 6") (originally 5'9")

**Measurements:** Not recorded

**Weight:** 167lbs (originally 189lbs)

**Ninja Animal:** Unknown

**Hobby:** Drawing, Reading, Goofing Off, Playing Video Games

**Favorite Food: ** Bacon Cheeseburger

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

*Character Info - Asuka*

**Name:** Asuka

**Birthdate:** September 8th (_Virgo_)

**Age:** 17

**Bloodtype: ** Type-A

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Hazel

**Height:** 155cm (5' 1")

**Measurements:** B90-W57-H85

**Weight:** Not recorded

**Ninja Animal:** Frog

**Hobby:** Training

**Favorite Food: ** Futomaki

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

*Character Info - Kiriya*

**Name:** Kiriya

**Birthdate:** May 5th (_Taurus_)

**Age:** 40

**Bloodtype: ** Type-A

**Hair Color:** Silver

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Height:** 185cm

**Measurements:** Not recorded

**Weight:** Not recorded

**Ninja Animal:** Unknown

**Hobby:** Training Students

**Favorite Food:** Beans

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:** Hey there my readers, how's it going? This is my fanfic on the Senran Kagura series which I've grown to love for the past months and is happy to announce that Senran Kagura Burst is finally coming to the US this November! First I like to mention I will be adding in Character Info Cards at the end of each chapter to give more insight and background to the characters in case you're new or haven't study up on the characters that appear in those chapters plus a friend of mine and his fanfic inspire to do something like this though I can't give everything info as I'm not sure about some of them.

Just a little insight about the name of my title, I used the word 'Hansei' (反省, self-reflection) meaning 'Self-Reflection' and combined it with the word 'Kage' which means 'Shadow' if you haven't guessed it and I wanted to a certain meaning to the title that ties the main character and the events of the story together as it's deep in the shadows and he ponders about his own future and there's more to the reflection than meets the eye.

Not only that, but I'm trying to dig a little more on the supernatural side of the series with concept such as 'Youma' as they do exist in Senran Kagura (as evident from Shinovi Versus, the Vita game, from one of the characters' backstories) and wanted to introduce one of them into the story. I haven't completely read up on the entire series or characters so I'm going in a little blindly here even though I've read the manga and watched the anime (to a certain extent) so I hope I get the cast in-character as much as possible and something that would say or do in that scenario.

I've been inspired to write a Senran Kagura fanfic after reading **Ninja meets Ninjas** by **Gavedin** at Fanfiction net which I recommended to read as it's one stellar crossover fanfic and the characters are well-written and the scenes perfect, in my humble opinion. After reading it a bit it motivated me to go out start writing my own Senran Kagura story but this time not a crossover one but an original story one.

I hope you don't mind the OC of this story, I'll admit was originally a self-insert with more or less my own family and connections but decided against and make it semi self-insert with him based on me but has connections to his other alternate universe selves with their abilities and history if you've read my other stories. He was going to be much older at first but decided to go younger, but I did want him to be 19 at the start but seeing how close his birthday is near the start of the story it's better to be 18 at first though I've thought about 17 instead but there's a reason why I want his age either 18-19 in the story despite having a much younger look to him.

He's not overly powerful or anything but his unique abilities and plays off of them to come off as a trickster but he'll grow and develop as the story moves along and I hope he's grown isn't too far-fetch or the like and this chapter is his introduction and to show what became of him after his fateful encounter which changes his life and abilities given to him to survive the ordeal he'll have to face.

But enough of that right now, I hope you guys enjoy this and look forward to future chapters as I like to continue working this and get to the Shinovi Versus arc if I can! And, yes, this is a Harem story but he won't be interest in dating or romance the girls at start and keeps a friendly platonic relationship with them until he develops an interest in them later on in the tale even if some of them are already interest, I think one of them is a given.

Though I hope I'm getting the characters right and such, I feel like I don't understand Kiriya-sensei's character that much.

I will have the second chapter done ASAP since I want to release it BEFORE Thursday as that's when Senran Kagura Burst comes out in the US this week. Leave a review to tell me what you think OK?

This is VirusChris signing off! This is my way of the ninja, believe it!

**Time Stamp**

**Published:** 11/13/13


	2. Hanzo Academy's 6th Shinobi

**Chapter 2:** Hanzo Academy's Sixth Shinobi

* * *

The clear skies are bright and blue today with not a single cloud in the air. It was a beautiful day today for the beginning of the first semester of Hanzo Intentional Academy, a prestige school where many boys and girls attend that offers the best of everything the students need to learn, but there is another side to this school that most students aren't aware about and only the best of the best can enter and know, the elites. Shinobi.

Standing outside the gates of the Academy a young man, donning the Academy uniform which consist of white button-up shirt and a pair of dark blue slacks along with a blue tie, looks at his new school he will be going to from now on. He rubs his jet black hair with frost tips stares at the large building before him with his deep blue eyes sighs.

Scratching the bridge of his nose he looks around puzzling as many of the students gossip amongst themselves as they begin their school day in the cool Spring season and only a few of them shot a quick glance at him, both male and female alike, and some were surprise to see a Westerner attending the school going by his attire wear. Some of the girls playful giggle at this while some of the guys just looked at him curiously which made the black-haired youth even more shy and uneasy.

"Good morning Chris-kun!" a happy voice chirped behind his back as he quickly turns around to see the speaker only for the girl that called out to him to swiftly skip over to his side playful as he looks back slightly franticly to find his friend as he knows who would be calling him.

"Asuka-chan?" Chris blinks dumbfounded at his new friend and fellow student of the Hanzo Academy.

It's been a couple of days since he left the hospital and shortly stood at Asuka's family sushi home until this bags where moved to the boys' dorm at the Hanzo Academy for the _extracurricular_ students. The only bag with him is his backpack which has some of his personal stuff like his game gear and manga which he was very stubborn to let out of his sight.

Asuka lowers her lips into a pooch as she moved closer to Chris eyes darted at him, "Hey, I'm happy you're excited to go to school, but you forgot I was here a moment ago didn't you?"

"W-What…? No, um, not really," the boy frantically waved his hands back and forth in his defense in a very unconvincing manner, "It's just that I'm a little taken aback about how big this place is and I can't really believe I'm really going to study here… in the same class as you."

Asuka giggled to herself as she recalled how Chris respond to Kiriya's question the other day and how cute it was.

* * *

_A few days ago…_

"_Young man… how would you like to become a Ninja?"_

_Upon hearing those words the young man blinked at first and then eyes widen in disbelief, almost dropping his futomaki roll, as he musters the only word that was perfect for this situation._

"… _Huh?"_

_Asuka can't really blame him for being taken by surprise like that, especially how out of the blue the question was and was expecting her Sensei to be more subtle about the approach. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't believe them and thought it might be a joke… which would be the best scenario if he didn't accept, but deep down Asuka kinda wanted him to say 'yes'._

"_N-Ninja? As in cloaked figures dressed in black, wielding swords, metal stars, jumping around all stealthily like super humans and scaling buildings like nobody's business with incredible strength and speed?" the boy looked at them with a harden expression, one that suggest he doesn't believe them and asking if they were saying it right._

"_Yes," Kiriya answered back, well not in a way he would describe it but more or less the same._

_He doesn't believe us does he, Asuka thought to herself as she unconsciously frowns._

"_SERIOUSLY?!"_

_Both Asuka and Kiriya jump back a little by the sudden burst of enthusiasm from the boy as he inches closer to the ash-grey haired man with sparkles in his eyes like a child in a candy store with his mouth wide open in a big smile._

"_You're not pulling my leg, are you? I can REALLY become a Ninja? I LOVE Ninjas! Ever since I was a kid watching my favorite TV series about 4 mutant amphibians who are ninja, and seeing this is Japan birthplace of the Ninjas I thought it would be cool to be one!" he expressed in glee like a fanboy with his over-affectionate declaration as he pumps his arms up in sheer joy._

_They were expecting him to be in disbelief, scoff, laugh at, heck… even downright call them insane and snort at such a dubious suggestion. This they did not see coming._

"_Um… yes, but Corona-san, this is a serious matter and one that doesn't…," Kiriya begins to say…_

"_Don't worry about it, I ACCEPT! I can't wait to be a Ninja!" the boy cut him off before he could finish what he was about to say regarding discreet and secrecy and promise not to reveal their secret which seems to be moot point now._

_Asuka couldn't help but giggle at his reaction and sudden acceptation to this dangerous occupation, though was quite worried if he understands what that entitles._

"_Well," Kiriya clears his throat, "We will move your bags to the boys' dorm at the Academy so you'll have a place to call your own and don't worry about living expenses, we'll cover that. In the meantime you'll be staying at Asuka's family shop while we get everything in order for your transfer. Are you OK with this Asuka?"_

"_Hai, Sensei!" Asuka replied back without a moment's thought. She seems more into this than Kiriya was hoping for and hopes his student doesn't go overboard and it will be just them for a couple of days but the boy is show to be respectable at least, "I look forward to working with you in the future Chris-kun, so let's do our best!"_

"_Thank you very much!" he grins sheepishly as his excitement hardly decreases, "I can't wait to perform super ninja arts that make me breath fire, summon torrents of waters in the form of dragons, standing on top of a single leaf in a pond, lightning charge shuriken, summon a suit of armor made of rock from the earth, and, and…!"_

_What does he think Ninjas really are? Kiriya couldn't help thought to himself as a sweatdrop forms behind his head and sighs as Asuka who is standing beside him couldn't help but giggle at his adorable exclamations._

* * *

Thinking back to that day Asuka couldn't help but giggle mischievously at that, his thoughts on what Ninjas can do and ask to train to perform them were very cute in her opinion even though all of them were impossible to do for Ninjas perform.

"What's so funny?" Chris asked as he blankly watches Asuka have a giggle fit while scratches the side of his face.

"Nothing, I was just thinking back what you said the other day at the hospital," Asuka smirks but hides it behind her hand.

"Oh," the dark-haired young man realizes and looks away shyly with a slight pink hue on his cheeks, "Hehehe… I understand that I got a little… overzealous, so I would appreciate it if you forgot what I said before. It's kinda embarrassing that you're heard all that."

"Nope," she sticks out her tongue playfully.

The young man groans, "Asuka-chan… come on."

Asuka continues to tease him as the boy changes the subject, "Anyway… do you think any of our classmates… will like me?"

The brunette lass gentle looks at her friend as he lowers his head shyly about it while rubbing the back of his head. He was worried he might make a bad first impression and it scared him a bit.

"Don't worry," Asuka smiles at him as she places her hand on his shoulder to relax him, "I know they'll like you."

"Really?"

"Well…," Asuka nervously looks away this time, "I think one of them will most likely LIKE you too much."

"Huh?" the boy blinked dumbfoundedly, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Don't worry… I like you and so the rest of my friends!" She smiles gracefully… a smile that could melt any cold heart, specifically the male half, and Chris couldn't help but gulp in fluster with a red face.

"So… how many and what are they like?"

"Including me there's five of us and we're all girls," Asuka ponders a bit with one finger pressed against her chin to summarizes it a bit.

"Oh… wait, what?" the boy looked spooked at first upon hearing that, "They're ALL girls?" and he was male of all things! Would they take kindly to a boy crushing an all girl class to become Shinobi? Wasn't there at LEAST one another dude in the class aside from the teacher? Chris was getting nervous thinking about it. Don't get the wrong idea but Chris does love girls and wishes to have a family one day but he was also a tad shy around them especially in large groups but he could try and not be so nervous around them, right?

The buxom young lady wraps her arms around the boy as she quickly drags them away from the crowd that they couldn't notice them at all and whispers to him, "Come on, we're going to be late for your first day here! I'll show you how to get to class our way, but we're taking the longer and safer way for new students so we don't get spotted by the normal students."

"W-Wait a minute Asuka-chan! You're tugging my arm a little too hard. I can walk on my own you know!?" Chris tries to call at to her to ease up on the grabbing and let him walk on his own, but alas it was to no avail was the brunette girl was having too much fun and is very excited and eager to take him to their classroom herself. Why is she so happy, excited, and determined about this he wonders?

"I said hold it! You're going to tear my arm off! ASUKA-CHAN!"

* * *

Inside one of the 'sealed' off section of the school had secret classes that were enticed by the shadowy half of the school as only a selected few were allowed to enter and be enrolled. This is the 'true' Hanzo Academy where Ninjas are train and taught to use their abilities for the greater good and help the government maintain order and peace above all else. And only the best of the best were accepted with clean slates…

Though this particular group had a long way to go before they can become fully realized Shinobi.

Inside the tatami-floored old-style classroom, which is called a rotating trick room, sat four girls waiting for their teacher to arrive to start the day of intense training, but also waiting for their last member of their hidden group to arrive and was quite unlike her to be late for class.

"Where is Asuka-chan? It isn't like her to arrive after the appointed time," the ravenette-haired lass tilted her head upon her open palm on the side of her cheek, resting her arm under her well-endowed womanhood, thinking where her younger kohai was, "Even Kiriya-sensei is late as well."

Just like the rest of the student body of the school, she wore a button-up white shirt accompanied with a blue tie and a short blue skirt stopping a little past her thighs with black socks reaching her knees and brown shoes. Her long beautiful black hair reaches down to her back with her dark blue eyes looking at the clock pondering where her fellow classmate might be.

"You worry too much Ikaruga-chan, Asuka's just fine. She has been giddy the past few days about something which might be why she's late for the first time… maybe something good happen~!" the blonde-haired girl sitting next to the ravenette girl with a big grin on her face, "I'm all too happy with having a little time off from studying."

She also wore the same outfit as her classmate, pleated blue skirt, button-up white dress shirt though part of it open to reveal her cleavage of her impressive bust. Blue ribbons tied like a headdress on top of her blonde hair matching the length of the black haired beauty sitting next to her as she stretches her arm out in a relaxing manner which causes her rack to juggle slightly.

The ravenette-haired girl slams her hand onto the desk with a lot 'WHAM' sound which surprises the blonde beauty by the sudden sharpness of her action as the one called Ikaruga gives her fellow classmate a disapproving frown and chastises her.

"Katsuragi, this is serious! Our kohai is late and our Sensei hasn't arrived yet either and it's already five minutes passed the appointed time for class! It's not like them at all without warning us ahead of time if they're going to be late," Ikarugi glares at the blonde buxom who looks away with an annoyed and disinterest expression.

"You're always so uptight! You need to learn to relax," Katsuragi says as the bangs of her hair cover her face darken her eyes in an ominous with a grin to match, "Heh heh… and I know the PERFECT way to do that!"

Fasting than lightning and slippery than a serpent, the blonde buxom wraps her arms around her fair friend's chest and waist of the same gender with a perverted smile and glee in her eyes like a dirty old man as she quickly and gentle caresses her.

"Super Seeeexy! I can't get enough of checking out your boobs here Ikaruga-san~! Excellent bounce, great firm, nice pink coloring too…"

"GAH?! Katsuragi, unhand me this instant!"

"My, my, my Ikaruga… I think your chest got a little **bigger** from last time! This warrants further investigation!"

"Katsuragi, I'm warning you!" the black-haired girl barks at her as the curvaceous older student begins to reach for her nearby sword on her person to let the blonde-haired lass she's not messing around and _will_ take action to her offense.

Meanwhile in the background the last two members of the class watch out with the pink-haired one looking worriedly at her Senpais and the silver-haired girl not exactly caring about the usual antics of her sun tinted hair Senpai… as long as she keeps her hands off of her neighbor her she won't get involved.

"Yagyuu-chan… should we do something to stop her?" the bubbly pink-haired girl pointed out the silver-haired pigtailed girl sitting next to her who was minding her own mind sitting there patiently for their teacher to arrive. This pink-haired beauty has quite the unique appearance adorning her hair with three black ribbons that tie up her two short pigtails on the side, but her most pronounced feature, aside from her bosom, were her light blue eyes that were peculiarly dotted with two pink, cross-shape pupils.

Hibari's friend, Yagyuu, is a quiet girl with long white-silver hair and keep to herself most of the time. Her twintails were tied up by small shuriken with her right eye covered by a black eyepatch that gives her a cool and aloof look to the young first-year student. Though normally calm and quiet, she will quickly turn into a demon hell-bent on destroying anyone who dares lay a finger or harm a hair on Hibari's head. Her relationship with Hibari… is unique though oddly one-sided depending on how one views their relationship but at times it seems Yagyuu is an overprotected older sister to Hibari.

"There's no need, Hibari," the silver-haired lovely lass replied back to her classmate in a cool manner as she shuts her one eye in thought, as the other is covered by a black eye-patch, "They'll settle this soon… I believe Kiriya-sensei is almost here."

As if appearing like a devil being summoned, the ashen stoic man arrives in the classroom after opening up the paper tatami door with Asuka tagging along behind him with a big smile on her face. Katsuragi immediately let's go of Ikaruga since Kiriya-sensei is here and also because Ikaruga almost drew her sword on her and realizes her fun time was over.

Well there was always Asuka where she could sexual harass later to get some intel where she's been and what she was doing in the last few days. She's been curious about Asuka's recent after school adventures.

"Good morning everyone, I apologize for starting class after the bell has rung," he answered him as everyone sits down, "However that being said we're going to have a slow day today."

Eyes shining happily the sun-colored teen smiles upon hearing it and wraps her arm around the brunette who sat down next to her, who tries to break free but smiles nonetheless, and punches her arm up into the open air, "Woohoo! So that means no studying today, right? YES, this is going to be a great day today I can feel it!"

Hibari shares her fellow classmate's joy as she's happy to have a little break as well as she jumps with joy with Katsuragi giving her the thumbs up, though both Ikaruga and Yagyuu looked pleasantly surprised at this announcement if not confused by it as well. It wasn't like their Sensei to announce a break like this unless it was a special occasion.

"Not that I'm not happy to take it easy Kiriya-sensei, but what's the occasion?" Ikaruga raises her hand to ask a question, which Katsuragi just frowns at her. Who cares what the occasion is as long as she… I mean they get out of studying, right? The blonde beauty thought to herself while nodding.

Kiriya takes a deep sigh, it's about time they knew, and looks around the classroom to make sure everyone was paying attention, with Asuka smiling back at him. Oh how she waited for this day. "Starting today we will have a new student join us. Due to… certain circumstances this person will be staying here indefinitely and will study and train here with us."

"Eh? New student?"

Everyone, sans for Asuka, looked dumbfounded at first and then broke into bewilderment. A new student? A transfer student possibly? Here with them!? Katsuragi could HARDLY contain her excitement, a new classmate to pal around with… and harass! Hopefully she has an excellent figure like the rest of the girls in her classroom, she cannot help herself around cute girls and just wants to fondle them which is making her fingers start twitching.

Hibari smiles brightly as she hears about the new student. Hibari is always excited to make new friends and since this person is starting here as a new student perhaps she's in the same year as her? How great would that be? Yagyuu, the new student, and Hibari herself would be friends in the same year and the pink-haired girl couldn't wait to meet her newest friend.

Yagyuu didn't seem to be all that interested but happy to see her friend Hibari look so happy, hopefully it's not someone like Katsuragi with her… unwanted affection and would be nice to Hibari. Ikaruga is quite surprised to hear a new student, but welcomes their newest recruit with open arms. What was she like she wonders?

Kiriya coughs into his hand to continue, "Yes, we will be getting a new student starting today. However try not to ask too much questions… one of the circumstances involved an incident rendering our new student… with a bit of memory loss."

"Eh? Lost memories? Is this person alright?" Ikaruga asked in an alarmed manner, and the once cheery atmosphere suddenly turned gloomy upon hearing that.

"Yes," Kiriya answers nonchalantly and continues, "However despite the memory loss our newest addition to our group is perfectly fine and healthy."

The girls sighed with relief.

"Though, like I've said, don't ask too many questions. I would like all of you to get along with **him** and do your best to try to make **him** feel welcome and comfortable during **his** time here."

"He?"

The room was silent at first as it took everyone by surprise as everyone thought it was going to be another girl, except for Asuka who just giggles at their shocked expressions. There's going to be a **male** in their classroom? It was unprecedented, except many years ago, as it's rare for males to join this school in this day and age. Well, not _exactly_ rare per say. Oh sure there's were boys at this school that don the Hanzo crest on their bags however those boys were _normal_ students and not _ninja_ students.

Even though the male to female ratio was very noticeable and steep, as more and more of the females became Ninja over the years. Perhaps it was a change in the location, or the rumors they heard, or maybe males have outgrow or saw no need to be Shinobi and pursued over goals now that society has grown and new dreams are born every day.

While the normal student body has a nice balance of boys and girls here, though there were more of the estrogen group than the testosterone group in the school which is a fact, the shadowy half of the school wasn't.

Kiriya himself was among the last of the male Shinobi to graduate from the Ninja Academy years ago and after many missions on the field as a full-fledge Shinobi he returned to the school to teach the next generation on their way to learn the 'Path of the Shinobi'. However since then it's been girls, girls, and more girls attending the other side of the school hidden in the shadows.

Now after such a long time the school is about to get another male walking down the life of the Ninja. So it's no wonder the girls were beside themselves to learn that the new student is a male of all things and each one had a different thoughts about a male student attending their extracurricular classes.

"So… what's he like? Is he going to be arriving soon?" Katsuragi perks up and asks gleefully, adjusting her ribbons and straighten out her hair to look presentable. Katsuragi could hardly contain her vivid thoughts. A boy will be joining their little group! A room filled with nothing but drop dead gorgeous sexy babes with fine figures? Oh she bet that a healthy young man wouldn't be able to keep his eyes and hands off any of them. And the feeling was mutual in the blonde's case and she'll definitely have her way with him one way or another. How fast can she send him into heavenly paradise she wonders?

How much can she make him squirm under her magic touch she wonders? Is he at least cute or a total hottie? Either way is fine with her as long as he's cute! Does he like to fondle or be fondled? Heck, it doesn't matter at this point… SCORE! Katsuragi giggled fiendishly as her eyes sparkle with delight, today really IS a great day. But one thing she hopes for is that he's STRONG! If not… well she'll just have to fix that with _private_ lessons.

Ikaruga, the well-endowed ravenette girl on Katsuragi's side, had less… colorful thoughts about their first male student in their group. Since this person is joining them and their extracurricular classes he must hail from a Shinobi family and live up to the family name like most cases by starting here or must be a Shinobi already. Though it does feel strange especially hearing these _circumstances_ that Ikaruga couldn't help wonder about.

Though… what is he like? Is he at least a cordial person? Strong? Kind? Stubborn? A hardworker or a slouch? Or is he as bad as Katsu… oh god forbid another Katsuragi among them! One was bad enough! Hopefully that's not the case. How good were his skills? Is he a weapon specialist or a melee fighter? If he's strong she hopes she could provide her with a new kind of challenge to improve her skills or if he's still new she would gladly tutor him and guide him on his way to be a proper Shinobi as class representative.

The thought of one-on-one training with a man outside of her family causes Ikaruga to glow a little pink around the cheeks and if she were old self she would definitely not feel this way. Oh how excited to experience a new kind of emotion and towards a boy she hasn't met yet. Just please be a gentleman…

Asuka hasn't told anyone about her new friend yet as both Kiriya-sensei and her grandfather, Hanzo-san, wanted to keep him a secret until he was ready to join their group. However she couldn't help but worry about him. Would he get along great with the others? She knows Katsu-nee is more than likely to like him and hound him at the same time, which for unknown reasons cause the cute brunette girl to frown at such a thought. She didn't like the thought of Katsu-nee harassing her new friend like that… yup that's totally it.

But since he's joining their group he most likely be a first-year which saddens Asuka to think about as she was hoping he'd be placed in her year group, even though it doesn't work like that, as she didn't want to be the only one in her year and alone. She thought of him as her new best friend already, even though she clearly doesn't know everything about him including he himself and vice versa regarding him, but the cutie wanted him to be next to her as she felt responsible for him. Ever since that day she found him in the woods, she silently vow to herself to always protect him.

Though she hopes having him around would tame a certain blonde in their group and restraint herself from her usual antics of fondling them. Goodness graces how embarrassing it would be for Chris to see them in such compromising poses and would die of embarrassment if he saw her in all her glory with her chest and panties exposed to ogle! That's too intimate already and only couples do something like that! Huh…? Eh… wait! What was she thinking about all of a sudden? Her face is now matching the color of her bandanna around her neck now with her hands covering her face.

The two first-year girls were unsure what to think about a male student joining them. Hibari always welcomes the idea of a new friend, but she's never had a male friend before and wasn't exactly sure how that would be especially in a room normally filled with girls sans their Sensei especially around their age group.

Though the more Hibari thought about it the more she wanted to meet him. Boys like video games normally and Hibari herself loves playing video games herself and so she feels he'll be a good friend after all! Oh maybe they can have sweets and snacks together and work together to become better Shinobi since he's new here and all and most likely a beginner like Hibari! But Hibari is more experience so she and the notion that she's better than someone makes her feel a little happy but wants both of them to do their best and success as Shinobi and it is making her encouraged now.

And maybe they could hang out at the Amusement Park after school or the Arcades together and not feel weirded out at all as she's normally a little scared going to the Arcades by herself without Yagyuu to tag along to make sure the guys there don't bother or make fun of her! Maybe having a male friend doesn't sound so scary at all and she welcomes the idea of him as her friend even more now!

Yagyuu on the other hand wasn't as thrilled at the proposition of having a male student around. Though it's not like she should deny him the right to become a Shinobi since he has chosen to walk down that path to the end, but feels wary of his presence nonetheless. She's not particular too close to males, but is alright with having another student and comrade in their midst… as long as he doesn't do anything inconsiderate or touches Hibari in an inappropriate manner then he can stay. Yup as long as he stays away from Hibari and not flirt with her, peek on her, seduce her, try to take her innoc… *cough* then he's alright in her book.

"Kiriya-sensei, I question if I might ask," Ikaruga once again raises her hand in the air to get her master's attention and ask some question regarding their mystery student that has been scratching inside her head for some time.

"Yes?"

"This new student… how long has he been a Shinobi? What's his family like?" Ikaruga was quite curious about his skill level and his family ties to their society. Is he from an established and well-known Shinobi family or a lesser known one? She knows asking him too many questions might cause some discomfort so it's best to ask the teacher seeing that he's overseeing his enrollment into their class and might provide an answer in this stead without accidentally mentally traumatizing him with an innocent question.

However Kiriya looks somewhat displeased at the question, as Ikaruga and the rest, except for Asuka who frown sadly, all looking a little stunned by his expression, as he rubs the bridge of his nose. "He's a special case… in other words, he's not a Shinobi nor is he from a Shinobi family. He's an outsider, a normal person. Though it is unheard of and only students from Shinobi background are allowed entry to this school, he is the rare exception. However he is shown to possess a special talent well-suited for as a Shinobi and due to certain events he has been forced into the Shinobi path. All we could do is properly raise him along the way."

"Wha…?" Ikaruga's mouth hanged open as well as Katsuragi nearly loses her balance and almost falls on her back upon hearing that. Even Hibari and Yagyuu were taken aback by it all. He's NOT a Shinobi or comes from one? Basically he's like the normal student mass here but he's going to be train in the art of the ninja? Was that even possible? Isn't there a rule against that? Wait, rare exception? What does that mean? And what's this about a special talent?

"I'm aware what you're all thinking," Kiriya clears his throat, "However Hanzo-san and myself have discusses this and decided the best course of action was to train him as a Shinobi. We'll get into more details about it later, but for now in order to speed up his training he will be specially placed in second-year to get a head start about the ways of the ninja."

"EH?! He's going to be in the same year as me?!" Asuka didn't know what to say and wasn't aware of that fact. One she was stroked to have her new friend in the same year as her, but on the other isn't it unorthodox to have him not start the first-year to get a handle on the basics? Though having a Youma on your tail doesn't give one a lapse of luxury it seems. So it's only logically that he starts off with more options to work with to improve himself as quickly as possible.

Kiriya nods to confirm it.

"Well this is a shocker," Kasturagi was the first one to speak up after the initial shocking revelation of their new student's origins, "But who cares if he's from a Shinobi family or not? We got a GUY joining us! I'm all too happy to hear that!"

Sighing at her classmate's usual nonsense behavior, Ikaruga rubs her temple, "I don't know if I can really approve of this, but Hanzo-sama agreed to this so I won't object. Though I am worried what caused him to follow this path of life as it's harsh even for regular Shinobi. As class representative I will do my best to look after him and guide him."

"So… where is our new boy to… I mean classmate at?" Katsuragi casually and slyly asks though everyone picked up what she was going to say causing everyone in the room to sigh. They feel bad for him already if he is left alone with Katsuragi in the first few days… nix that, first few weeks before he can handle himself in a fight.

"He's been here the whole time. You may come in now," Kiriya looks at the classroom's open and calls out to the hallway causing all of the girls' heads to turn in that direction. He was ALREADY here from the start and they didn't notice?! Were they too preoccupied with the thought of the boy or how late Asuka and Kiriya-sensei to notice he was here or he had exceptional masking skills to prevent detection from them?

The rest of them thought, minus Asuka as she already knew as she guided him here. Did he hear everything they said just now? Oh… Ikaruga feels slightly ashamed of herself, she might have put the new student down already because of her views and make him feel less than himself, but she didn't mean it like that! She was concern for his well-being considering his status.

…

…

… A few moments have passed and no one came through the door. The girls blinked confusingly, especially Asuka who was worried… she knows she dragged him with her and was told to stand outside of the classroom until Kiriya called for him as he was discussing a few more matters with them.

Sighing silently the instructor pinches the bridge of his nose, "I didn't think he was the shy one… considering how energetic and thrilled he was about becoming a Ninja the other day."

Katsuragi's ears perked up on that? Energetic? So he has boundless energy or easily excitable yet he was also shy at the same time? She cracked a gleeful smile… that's an adorable combination and she bets he makes the most cutest expressions on his face once he starts squirming. Oh she was going to fun with him alright.

"Kiriya-san," Asuka raises her hand, "I'll go get him."

"Please see that you do Asuka, we need to begin class."

Asuka hops up from her seat and hurries out of the school to get her friend to come into the school to begin the day, though couldn't help but smile wryly at his shyness to enter the room. He really was nervous about what the rest of her friends thought of him.

The other girls were a little curious about Asuka's strange behavior considering she didn't acted nearly as surprised as they were about the new student's existence and a boy no less! Come to think of it for the past few days Asuka HAS been acting a bit strange and slightly avoiding them after training or leaving them halfway through their company of talking and having fun like normal girls.

Wait, it couldn't be…?

"Come on, everyone's waiting!" they can hear Asuka talking outside of the paper tatami walls as they hear the sounds of scuffling of feet and clothes being tugged.

"W-Wait, I'm not sure I'm ready to go in yet!" a male voice could be heard outside as arms flail around, judging by the shadow silhouette the girls inside room saw. "I-I need to get my thoughts together…!"

A certain blonde is seen giggling at this. _Ooh, he sounds cute alright and judging by his reaction… heh heh._

"You're being silly! Just come inside and introduce yourself!" Asuka pouts cutely at her friend which causes him to lower his guard by the utter and sudden adorableness of her pouting and is nearly dragged into the room with Asuka pulling just an arm into the room as she struggles to get him inside.

"Asuka-chan, wait! This is embarrassing… I don't know if I could…" though it's too late for him to finish his sentence as Asuka successfully pulls him into the room and lands on foot with his free arm swaying around and trying to balance himself without falling over on the ground.

Stopping his silly resistance the young man opens his closed eyes when the room was dead silent and looks at the girls all staring at him with blank expressions, causing him to gulp and sweat nervously at their stares as he stands up straight as clears his throat. Asuka, on the other hand, already went back to her seat and smiles at him to encourage him to go on.

"Introduce yourself to the class," Kiriya spoke up being either displeased or irritated by the young man's unwillingness to enter the room when called upon, but he can't really blame him in that regard.

The black-haired man stands in front of the class and tries his best to smiles normally with a big goofy grin as he introduces himself to the girls with a salute, "Hello! I'm Christopher Corona and starting today I'll be your new classmate! I look forward to studying with you so please take care of me!"

He looks around the room as the girls remained silent which causes Chris to grow more nervous and scared each passing moment. Even Asuka was worried about her friends' eerie silence as it's not like them especially Katsu-nee who would normally jump in joy already. Did he do something wrong? Perhaps having a male in a room normally filled with girls was too disoriented for them and felt like he intruded into their holy presence. He glances back and forth between the girls growing more nervous.

"JACKPOT!" the utter silence is broken by single blonde in the room as she shot up her arms gleefully as everyone was staring at her and the young man steps back a bit nervously, "He's a cutie! A total cutie! I'm so happy such a cute boy is joining us! Don't worry Chris-kun, your Katsu-nee will take _very good_ care of you."

The rest of the girls in the classroom sighed. Ikaruga faceplamed at the utter indecency of her fellow classmate by her vague comment she understood, but it was to be expected seeing as it is Katsuragi. While Asuka scrunches up her eyes and growls lowly at that, hoping that she doesn't scare off or give her new friend the wrong idea about the class and her friends. Hibari and Yagyuu simply exchange glances with one another, albeit more concerning on Hibari's part as she knows what Katsuragi is like.

Despite Katsuragi's little outburst the pinkette Hibari looked like she was ready to burst upon meeting a new friend and Yagyuu watches her friend careful in hopes she doesn't get too ahead of herself. The boy seems relevantly harmless enough.

"Should I be worried?" Chris 'shields' his mouth with his hand in an attempt to block Katsuragi from hearing what he says as he asks Kiriya-sensei about his new friend's erratic behavior as he seems very wary of the girl's strange enthusiasm.

Kiriya-sensei rubs the bridge of his nose and sighs, "Don't mind her too much, she won't cause you any harm. Though I suggest to keep your guard up around Katsuragi, she tends to go overboard at times."

Not entirely reassured by Kiriya's answer Chris nervously chuckles to himself as he rubs the back of his head.

"You may take a seat. We'll begin with briefly summarizing the history of the Shinobi," Kiriya gestures to Chris to take his place among the group, "Today we're going to cover the basics on the Shinobi way of life by going through the history and arts to allow Chris to be brought up to speed on our teachings. After class, Chris, I will show you to the boys' dorm where you will be living from now on."

"Hai, Kiriya-sensei."

"Chris-kun, come sit with me!" Asuka cheerily waves to the boy as the boy smiles back as he sits right now to her. Chris felt more comfortable with Asuka than the other girls considering that she's the first girl here he personal knows and trusts, no offense to the others.

"Asuka, why don't you start and explain the history to Chris? It's good for all of you to refresh your memories and look over the basics as well," Kiriya beckons Asuka seeing how eager she is to introduce her new friend to their Shinobi ways. It's good for Asuka to develop and grow closer to her friends and comrade, but she needs to remain focus on the task at hand. She and the rest can goof off after school.

"Certainly!" Asuka speaks up, taken aback and blushes slightly for not paying attention and right in front of her new friend no less!

"Shinobi were once servants of the feudal lords that ruled Japan in the past, specializing in espionage, subversion and assassination. With the influx of Western culture after the Meiji Restoration, the feudal system began to collapse, causing them to fade from public consciousness," Asuka starts out from reading her book out loud to the class, with the occasion glance to see if Chris was paying attention and he was. Put it quite bluntly he seems mesmerized by the history and he listens on eagerly for the rest of the history. It seems he's very fascinated with Japanese history despite being from America.

Asuka continues, "Even so, however much time passes, the nature of business does not change. There is always a need for those who dwell in darkness. Yes, even today, Shinobi perform their duties. Hanzo National Academy. To the outside world, this is merely a huge prep school with roughly one thousand students enrolled. However, alongside the regular students… disciples of Shinobi hone their art completely invisible to their classmates."

"Hanzo Academy's private mission is to serve as a national institution for training Shinobi. The school was established to create a force to counter the behavior of unsanctioned Shinobi. Right now, the Shinobi affiliated with the national organization are called **Zennin**, or **Good Ninja**, and the ones operating outside of the law are known as **Akunin**, or **Evil Ninja**."

"And that's our brief summary of our Shinobi history," Asuka closes her book and smiles to Chris.

"Wow, that sounds so cool!" Chris smirks, "Though I'm not too particular keen on the 'assassination' bit of the Shinobi. Can't we just subdue our foes?"

Apparently to the class Chris doesn't seem to like needlessly bloodshed, showing a sweet, gentle, but naïve of the boy and Kiriya sighs at this. "Though we haven't deployed assassination missions in a long time now, but we must do what we can to protect the peace. That is what it means to be a Shinobi."

"Is that so…," Chris cast a sadden glance to the table. A quite depressing and sad fact to register to the boy who's never fought or harmed anyone out of spite or defense and it troubles him. The rest of the girls pick up on this, he's very gentle person. Will he be alright being a Shinobi?

"Oh! Question," Chris raises his hand catching the attention of Kiriya and the girls, clearly they weren't expecting him to bounce back so fast with an curious shine in his eyes.

"Proceed."

"So are there like Shinobi not aligned with neither causes?"

Kiriya furrows his brow upon the strange question, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are there, like gray area Shinobi or **Neutral Shinobi** that operates out of the normal chain of command that Good and Evil Shinobi uses? What does one call a Neutral Ninja anyway?"

Kiriya pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, "There are no Shinobi like that in the past or even today. Shinobi thrive on serving under a lord or leader to perform their tasks, and it would unorthodox for a Shinobi to wander on their own without a master, good or bad."

"Oh, alright," the young man seemed disinterested in the answer hoping for more as he leans on his arm on the table with a dishevel expression. Katsuragi and Hibari giggle at his bored reaction and Ikaruga looks on curiously. He's a strange one. Yagyuu didn't seem interest in the question or the expression the boy bore on his face but kept a silent watch on him.

"Hibari," Kiriya calls out to the pink-haired lass who slightly hops up in shock upon being called on by her instructor, "It's time to tell us about the **Secret Ninja Art**."

"Y-yes sir," Hibari answered her master in a panic manner as she wasn't expecting to be called upon and quickly looks through her book to the designated subject, "Hmmmm… Ah, here we go. In order to surprass one's own limits, one must call upon **the power of nature** itself. That's what it means to be a Shinobi."

"It is?" Chris interrupted unintentional, "I thought the main meaning to being a Shinobi is one who moves along stealthily in the shadows using tools to scale buildings and attack in silence."

"Fundamentally it is, but there's more to a Shinobi than that," Kiriya answers Chris' question, "Calling upon the forces of nature allows a Shinobi to utilize their abilities to the utmost best. And each Shinobi has a **Guardian Animal Spirit**, or **Animal Summon**, that draws out their locked innate abilities to invoke the art of the ninja."

"Guardian Animal?"

"Yes, let me explain," Kiriya clears his throat, "Each of your classmates have these Guardian Animals to invoke their **Ninpo**, **Ninja Art** a.k.a. **Ninjustu**, and element type. Asuka has draws power from the **Toad** for her **Earth-Based Ninpo**, Ikaruga from the **Phoenix** for her **Fire-Based Ninpo**, Katsuragi from the **Dragon** for her **Wind-Based Ninpo**, Yagyuu the **Squid** for her **Water-Based Ninpo**, and finally Hibari the **Rabbit** for her **Lightning-Based Ninpo**."

"Wow," Chris seems enthralled by what he hears with his blue eyes enlarging with stars of admiration shining in them, "That sounds awesome! Though I think the Dragon one sounds the coolest, since I think Dragons are the coolest creatures around and wind is my favorite element."

"Eh…!? Chris-kun!" Asuka frowns at him. What's wrong with Toads? Sure they're not as majestic as Dragons, but they have their own merits as well! She was going to have to scold him later, while Katsuragi snickers with delight. The blonde knows they'll get along just fine considering, as the ravenette girl to sweat in worry.

"So… what's **my Guardian Animal** then?" Chris asked curious to what type of Guardian Animal he has and his element type? Perhaps a Wind-Based one for speed or a Fire-Based one for offensive? An Earth-Based type isn't so bad for defense if possible. Lighting sounds pretty cool too!

"We'll hopefully find out tomorrow during your first Ninja Training. Today we are merely deluging you with the fundamental of the Shinobi we teach here," Kiriya informs the curious Chris, "Moving along. To use these abilities, you must possess the **Ninja Arts Scroll**. It must be on your person at all times."

"Ninja Arts Scrolls?"

"Hai."

"I see, so in order to use your Ninpo you have to embed your Guardian Animal to gather the power of nature inside the scroll to use and keep it on you at all times?"

"Precisely."

"Just to let you know, I keep mine under my skirt," Katsuragi winks at Chris who blushes bashfully at the thought and shyly looks forward.

"Um… I-I see," he responds nervously earning a giggle from Katsuragi and teasing him further, "So cute," she says.

"Oh, mine's in my cleavage for safe keeping!" Asuka chirps happily until she realizes she said that out loud… with a boy in the room.

…

He doesn't say anything, but his eyes shift to the side avoiding Asuka's contact as the brunette buxom vixen blushes furiously at her mistake and her face is even redder than his. How could she say that outloud and in front of him of all people! Talk about embarrassing! There's no way he'll look at her the same way again, she's tarnished her reputation for the boy's pure image of her already. She could just crawl under a bed and die now!

"Hmmm…. Cleavage," Katsuragi crooks a sinister smile and chuckles mischievous with her hand covering her mouth as she does, "I don't know, that just doesn't sound safe to me. Lemme see how well it's hidden!"

"Kyaaaa!" Asuka cries as Katsuragi assaults and tackles her to the group as Katsuragi quickly unfastens Asuka's button shirt to… determine how well guarded her scroll is with her rainbow-colored swimsuit underneath for all to see, "Katsu-nee… please stop it! Chris-kun is right there, he'll see everything!"

"Heh heh heh… it's fine, it's great to have a boy ogle you all day! Don't worry! This won't take a minute," Katsuragi massages Asuka's bountiful chest with her bare hands and whispering to herself "So soft… so firm… and so sexy! Wearing swimsuit as underwear! You sure you're trying to arouse us?"

Chris wasn't sure what to make of it but his face was red-hot flushed and averts his eyes by covering them with his hands blocking his view. It's indecent for a gentleman to look at a lady in such a manner, especially when she's getting sexual harassed by her fellow female friend but he had to do something to stop her!

"Katsuragi-san, please stop! You shouldn't harass others like that especially during class time!"

"Oh?" Katsuragi perks up, seemingly annoyed as she reluctantly let's go of Asuka, "What's a matter with you? Don't add –san at the end of my name either! Call me Katsuragi-chan or Katsu at least."

Katsuragi slides passed Asuka and inches her to Chris' side rubbing her body, more noticeable her chest, into his left arm as she smiles mischievously at him, "And don't tell me you didn't enjoy that in the least. You're face suggests otherwise."

"Um… well, I…"

"Or… perhaps you want _me_ fondling you like that?" Katsuragi purrs on his arm as the boy's head explodes by the suggestive comment with steaming erupting from his head as he couldn't think straight anyway from feeling the softness of his classmate's chest. This is too sinful, bad boy, bad! But he couldn't help but enjoy it a little… oh curses, control yourself Chris! This isn't the time to enjoying this!

Seeing the boy squirming from just the suggestive _alone_ Katsuragi purses her lips together in a satisfying manner, licking her lips even so lightly. She's going to have oh-so-much fun with him every day now… I wonder how good he is in bed?

"Katsuragi, please try to refrain from sexually harassing others during class," Kiriya sighs as he nips the bud at the roots to prevent this from going out of hand. It's fine if it's outside school and if they want to goof off, but right now they're having a class session and need to get back on track.

Katsuragi grumbles as she moves back to her seat, "No one ever let's me have fun… but I got good data on our new friend, heh heh heh."

"Honestly Katsuragi! Can't you control yourself and act proper for a change? You can't do what you normally do in class now that we have a boy in our age group among us now!" Ikaruga scolds her blonde friend and silently praises the young man for trying to stop Katsuragi's habit at least and show proper decency by not taking advantage of the situation.

Asuka covers her chest after buttoning up and looking away embarrassedly from Chris. How much did he saw? Then again he did cover up his eyes to prevent himself from looking, showing good willpower, but she also felt depressed. Did he not have any interest at her at all? Huh? What is she thinking all of a sudden, they're not like that at all but felt disappointed that he didn't see her as a woman and just a friend. Oh such conflicting emotions she was having right now.

"Asuka, continue on with the introduction of the** Super-Secret Ninja Arts**," Kiriya asks Asuka to read out loud to the class, either ignoring or not noticing Asuka's little dilemma.

Finding her composure Asuka reads off with they left at, "Yes, sir. The Super-Secret Ninja Art. As the name implies, it's a stronger form of Ninja Art."

…

"That's all it says here," Asuka tilts her head with a confused look. Why isn't there more information about this Ninja Art?

Kiriya gives a slight wily smile at the class, "And why would that be all it says? There's actually a reason for that."

"Can I answer?" Chris raises his hand up once again and Kiriya nods to let him continue, intrigued by what he might say as he's just starting out as a Shinobi, "Because it's a **secret** Ninja Art and something that powerful and dangerous shouldn't be well-known to others in fear it might endanger those inexperience or not ready to use and to prevent your enemies from learning about it."

Everyone, well mostly the girls, glances at him with an astonished look while Kiriya smiles, "Well… it's kinda common sense regarding dangerous artifact or power," Chris sticks out his tongue playful in no one particular knocks on the side of his head in a similar playful manner.

"Impressive answer and that is quite correct, though there are many other factors as well," Kiriya praises the black-haired youth, he seems to be a fast learner and has good perception, who tilted curiously about the other factor parts, "The Super-Secret Ninja Art Scroll is the pride and joy of our school, and its contents must be kept an absolute secret."

"Amazing! Chris is really smart," Hibari praises quietly to herself. He's totally new to the ninja ways and he already understands so much in such short time, Hibari is impressive if not a little envious of him.

"I see he's a bit of a brainiac, but that's OK he's still cute," Katsuragi giggles to herself as she looks at the boy a little _too_ fondly.

Asuka mumbles to herself about how quickly her friend came to that conclusion and it made sense to her when she thought about it, perhaps Chris thinks more logically than others? But she felt proud of him too, though, "Huh… I wonder what's written in it. I really want to read it now!"

"I'm afraid not, Asuka," Kiriya closes his book, "The Super-Secret Ninja Art Scroll is located in a secluded and well-protected area for safe-keeping."

"Aw phooey."

"Well I believe that's enough for today, class dismissed," Kiriya signals the end of the class for today, as his students thank you for the early release, as he heads for the doors and then beckons to the young man, "Chris, follow me please. I will show you to the boys' dorm where you will be living for the remainder of your stay here."

"Hai, Sensei!" Chris perks up as he swings his backpack over his shoulder and back on his back, which he took off his bag at the start of class and when sitting down next to Asuka, and follows Kiriya out the door.

"They seem to be an interesting lot," Chris sighs as he walks besides Kiriya feeling a little tired, not from the lessons but a particular student that got a little frisky with him. He completely understands what Asuka meant when she said one of them would _definitely_ like him instantly.

Back at the Asuka sighs a little sadly. If felt strange not having him around even if they met only a few days ago but the time they spend at her family's home felt like a she known him for a long time now. As reminiscing about it a sudden pair of arms around her and pulls her head into a big pillow cushion.

"Gah… Katsu-nee?!"

"Asuka~! You got some explaining to do!" Katsuragi whispers sneakily as Asuka notices the same perverted gaze she gives her when she wants to do something to her, "You seem awfully chummy with our new classmate already. Why is that?"

"Well… about that…," Asuka voice begins crackling as she tries to explain as the rest of her classmates circle around her. It seems they too are eager to know the little history between them and clear their suspicions about why Asuka has been rather giddily as of late.

* * *

After telling her classmate about how she and Chris first met, which took a good hour or so to explain every detail, and that he's been staying at her family's sushi restaurant the girls head down the halls of their Shinobi building to the fabled male dorm on the opposite side of their dorms. At first hearing about how both Asuka and Kiriya found him all bloodied up in the training grounds, the wilderness woods where they perform their Shinobi training, sent the girls in a frightful expressions as they were worried if he was alright?

Seeing he is the picture of picture health, he was fine, but the oddity of it all left the girls feeling mixed emotions about it. How did he end up in the woods in the first place? And why was he injuried? Asuka neglected to inform them about the **monster** that is hunting Chris as per Kiriya and her grandfather's instructions. How she wish she could tell them so they can prepare themselves to fight off this creature should it ever rear its ugly head to attack their new friend once again.

Pushing those thoughts aside they ventured into the boys' dorm to see what Chris' living quarters were like. Katsuragi has been at this school the longest out of everyone here with Ikaruga joining a little while after during their first-year, then followed by Asuka the next year, and finally Hibari and Yagyuu and the girls weren't aware of the dorm of the opposite hallway of theirs. Correction, they just have no reason to explore the other side as they knew it was the boys' dorm seeing as they stood in the girls' dorm.

Having not been used in a long time it remained a mystery to the girls… until today and one mystery the Kunoichi are curious to unveil. That and some of them want to know what Chris' room looks like, some keeping that to themselves and others… other… more eager to express their interest.

"I'm kinda curious to what his room looks like! Do you think he's got posters of girls all around the room?" Katsuragi openly said outloud to on one in particular as she giggles at the idea of what treasures he has in his room.

"Katsuragi-san please refrain doing anything… dubiously. Honestly I don't think we should be here at all, this is the boys' dorm after all and we shouldn't invade Chris' privacy like this," Ikaruga warns Katsuragi though if she were honest the ravenette babe is actually curious about the boys' dorm and how Chris lived as well.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained!" Katsuragi announced vivaciously causing the rest of the girls to sigh in deadpanned unity.

Yagyuu made a mental note to herself that she'll see what's in the room first before Hibari sets her eyes on anything 'distasteful' for Hibari's innocent eyes to look upon as soon as Katsuragi most likely will barge into the room. She's not all that curious about a boy's room… well maybe ever-so-slightly… she's just making sure Hibari isn't exposed to something disgraceful that will taint the cute and pure hearted bunny lover. She will be punishing someone if they violate her friend's purity.

While Chris was staying with her at her family's place, they shared a room together though Chris opted to sleep on the room with a futon instead, and he seemed to really enjoy sleeping in a futon for the first time going by his delightful reaction, and let Asuka stay in her bed.

They didn't exactly have a guest room per say, it's just the extra room wasn't cleaned in a while so they couldn't leave the boy in a messy and dusty room. The jet black hair young man was very well-behaved and did nothing indecent during his stay but keep his guard up around his bags. What were in those bags she wondered?

As the finally reach at the shoji door, the only one that has traces of someone using it of late, they stood outside of the room that they've been searching for. What do they say? What should they do? Would he be pleased or annoyed for them imposing on him after setting his things in there?

Though a bit hesitant at first Ikaruga raises a small fist to gently knock on the paper door… only for her blonde-haired year-mate to reach for the shoji door first and pulled it wide open without the slightest thought of semblance of privacy and decency and strolled right in casually with a big grin on her face. The girls stood there utter stunned by Katsuragi audacity to the whole situation… they're entering a BOY'S room for all things! What would happen if they came upon him while he was CHANGING into a different outfit and they caught him in such a compromising situation?

It was downright embarrassing and the thought of catching the boy with his pants down… oh man! The girls' faces blushed ever so red at such a thought, especially poor Asuka who was the closest to him and was poking her fingers together nervously. His slim but slightly tone abs and chest, his masculine yet smooth arms, he's… argh! She's got to stop that! Her face is turning into a shade of red if that was possible.

"Aw… what the hell! He's not even here, what a letdown!" Katsuragi distains her exacerbate about finding the young man not present in all his glory for her to ogle as she pleases.

Upon hearing Kasturagi's declaration the girls let out a relieving sigh and placed a hand over their chest to calm their excited hearts down as they didn't catch the boy at a _private_ moment or was here and angry at them for barging into his room unannounced.

The brunette cutie was happy they didn't find Chris in a compromising manner, but a flickered thought of disappointment echoed in her mind that she didn't get to see an exquisite show before her eyes, but quickly irons this out by shaking her head to mask her disappointment. Hopefully no one caught on to it and thankfully they didn't as Katsurai stomps her foot expressive at the lack of her new playmate to mess and tease with.

"Well… I'm not letting this trip go to waste! Time to explore the wonders of his bedroom then," Katsuragi decided to work out her frustration by checking out his room as compromise for the lack of a free show panning out for her view to enjoy.

"Katsuragi-san…! Wait," Ikaruga calls out the buxom blonde but it's too late she already started snooping around their new classmate's room.

A folded up bedroll placed neatly in the corner of the room right next to a small bookshelves with a number of novels and manga filling the shelves, an empty backpack and several gym bags stack together like a pyramid. A widescreen TV on top of a small table with a PS3, Wii U, and an Xbox 360 connected to it with games associated to them to show his love for gaming as that small area is a messy compared to the rest of the neat, clean, organized room and they were a 3DS and Vita on the table as well.

Other than those items placed around the room saved for a few posters of turtles donning ninja outfit and other anime goodies it was basically a carbon copy of the girls' dorms, except, the extra space all around the room. There were other bedrooms but they were practically empty leaving this the only room in the entire boys' dorm in use.

Hibari practically jumps for joy upon seeing the many game consoles located in the one area of the room as the pink-haired cutie dashes them with a second thought and starts checking out his library of collection. He seemed to love RPGs, Action, Adventure, and Platforming games the most but there were other genres mixed into the collection as well.

Yagyuu loses her cool for a moment as she watches in shock at her younger year-mate decided to run off into the room without her say-so as she checks out the game collection… what if there was something indecent or dangerous about them regarding its content? To let Hibari out of her sight like that, how could she do that? She would punish the boy for having something like that if he did, but it's not his fault that they enter his room without permission. That fault lies with a certain martial artist in the group which the eye-patched pigtail girl would gladly dish out.

Ikaruga finally recover from the little stun that Katsuragi pulled by barging into an unfamiliar boy's room uninvited and her small blushing subsided as she gracefully steps into the boy's room, a mixture of feelings coursing through her head as she enters and surveys the scene with utter awe. It was excited to enter inside a boy's room as she never done so before… except her older brother's room but that was a long time ago. And she hadn't been invited, oh dear, she felt so mischievous about this and wanted to dash out in embarrassed yet she is full of curiosity and excited to explore a boy's room. Augh, she's the class rep! She shouldn't be doing this at all!

"Hmm… I wonder if he has any _magazines_ around?" Katsuragi asks casually as she strolls around the room looking between the shelves and other places of the room.

"Magazines? What are you talking about Katsu-nee?" the brunette girl perked up after looking at Chris' book collection on the shelves. What an odd thing to say, but she can't shake the feeling that there was something laced with what Katsuragi said.

"Yeah, you know… he _is_ a boy after all. He's got to have one lying around," Katsuragi snickered gleeful to herself in a very evil manner as she starts to check under the tatami floor boards.

"What do you… *GASP*!" Asuka covers her mouth as she finally understands what her Senpai is really saying. How could she something like that? Chris wasn't like that at all… right…? I mean, sure he was protective of his bags, they were private matters involved, but what if… it couldn't be? Did he _really_ have something like that on him? No… no, she refused to believe that! Chris is a good boy, but he did have some of those harem comedy ecchi manga in his collection…

Ikaruga seems to come to the same though process as Asuka as she looks stunned by Katsuragi and narrows her eyes at her fellow year-mate, "Katsuragi-san… how could you say something like that about our classmate? Judging by his actions in our classroom and the cleanliness of his room I believe he's a model student that's both proper and decent. Even if he _is_ a boy, he's a gentleman still."

"Pfft… you need to lighten up girl, besides everyone has a few skeletons in the closet. Look at us," Katsuragi rolls her eyes as she starts digging around the boy's folded bedroll, "I bet he's hiding it inside his futon… let's see what he's got."

Though Hibari is clueless at what Katsuragi and the other two were saying as she and Yagyuu joins up with Ikaruga and Asuka at the entrance of the room to leave as they have over stayed their welcome and they weren't invite nonetheless. If Chris came in right now he might not forgive them for this intrusion and hurt their newfound relationship with him.

"Katsuragi, you can't honestly expect…," Ikaruga begins to argue with Katsuragi about her audacity of ransacking his bed for supposed _magazines_ he might have until the blonde-haired squealed in delight.

"YES! Found them!"

WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!

No way… it couldn't be!? He ACTUALLY had something like that!?

Katsuragi pulls out the content hidden in the folded bedroll, as Yagyuu covers Hibari's eyes as the pink-haired beauty rotates her arms around to flail about, to reveal all to see! And it was… a romance novel?

"Whaaaaa-!? It's just a romance novel?" Katsuragi pouts involuntarily at the discovery with her succinctly call, "I wanted to see if he had a magazine! Well we could always take a trip down the manga store and acquire a few volumes to read."

The girls sighed with relief, one that it wasn't a dirty magazine, though Hibari didn't know what was going on, and the other they were _really_ glad it wasn't a dirty magazine. The thought of their new classmate being a closet pervert would've left them devastating after getting to see how sweet he is, even though if they hardly knew him still. Though a romance novel of all things, with a bookmark in place to show he has been reading it, has gotten a different reaction from the girls. He's the sensitive-type? That's an interesting aspect of his personality which is atypical of males.

***RATTLE***

The sound of something rattling the frame of the shoji door could be heard outside as five pairs of breasts shake at the sudden noise from _outside_ the room. The girls were not expecting someone to _knock_ on the door, but there's no need for Chris to do so at his own bedroom unless the girls were found out already? Or it could be…

"Chris? Are you awake yet?" Kiriya-sensei's muffled voice could be heard outside like a filter through the paper screen that the girls scramble to find a place to hide in the confusion. However a pair of brunette and pink collided into each other with their heads bumping in each other and falling back on their butt as the two of them shout out in pain. Katsuragi faceplams herself and Yagyuu shakes her head at the display as Ikaruga covers her eyes and sighs. Exposed.

From the hallway Kiriya sighs as he hears two of his female students cringe in pain. "Alright, everyone get out here."

Kiriya slides open the door to the shock and surprise of the female students. Did he not think that having _female_ students inside a _male_ student's room would raise some suspicious? Both Asuka and Hibari exchange glances with each other nervously and both look up to their instructor with their sheepish grins, "Ah… hi Kiriya-sensei."

The rest of the girls show themselves each with their own expression. Katsuragi scratches her nose and grins sheepishly, Ikaruga coughs into her hand with a slight blush on her cheeks, and Yagyuu… just has a stoic and reserved expression as always.

"Not even a day here and he already has all five of you in his room," Kiriya responds in a monotone voice causing some of the girls to blush, most presumingly Asuka, Hibari, and Ikaruga at their teacher's assumed context.

"Sensei… we can explain!" Ikaruga tries to explain the situation beforehand… only for an unexpected voice coming out from behind Kiriya.

"I'll say… why are you girls in my room?" their newest student emerges from behind Kiriya-sensei and looks at the girls with a very confused look in his eyes with one eyebrow raised and the other slitted. The girls' dropped their jaws seeing the boy with their teacher… that explains why Kiriya open the door without hesitance as he was checking who was in it and not only that but their new male student had discover they invaded his private living quarters without his consent! Their faces begin to pale… this will not end well.

Interesting he seemed to change out of his Hanzo Academy clothes and into a different set of clothes. He is now wearing a red hoodie jacket that was long-sleeved, black fingerless gloves, a black t-shirt under the hoodie, blue baggy cargo pants, and black sneakers. He looked very normal in his outfit and he matched quite nicely with his hair and eyes, though the girls will have to admire his looks at another time.

"Well… that is to say… we… um."

The boy looked at them seriously with narrowed eyes. They were so screwed. Until he burst into a fit of laughter at their freaked out faced which turned dumbfounded, "Hahaha… if you wanted to visit me all you had to do was ask? And, yes, I enjoy reading romance novels from time to time."

"Wha…?! How did you know?" the girls shrieked.

"We could hear you down the hallway," the boy replied with a half-amused half-knowing smirk.

"Oh," the girls bow their heads down shamelessly with an embarrassing hue taken resident on their rosy cheeks. This was humiliating, they were discovered before they even knew it. "Sorry…"

"It's OK," Chris scratches the side of his face, "Just let me know ahead of time, I'm still settling in." The girls sighed in relief that he wasn't mad at them and forgave them for intruding into his room. He really is a sweet, good-natured, and considerate person.

"Ahem," Kiriya clears this throat to get everyone's attention, "Seeing how everyone is eager to learn more about our new student. I recommended a more… _equitable_ option by simply taking Chris out into Asakusa City and the Kagurazaka Shopping District? To help him familiarize himself with the surroundings."

"Ah, that sounds like an excellent idea Kiriya-sensei," Asuka presses her fingers together in utmost joy, "Chris hasn't really been to any places aside from my family's sushi store and the store since he got here."

***GRUMBLES***

Everyone looks at the young man as he rubs his belly as he smirks sheepishly, "Hehehe… yeah, and I could get some grub as well. I'm famished!"

The girls giggled as he doesn't seem the least bit embarrassed.

"You know, I've always wanted to try eating **Ramen** when I could visit Japan that much I remember. Eating the package bits back home were OK, but I want to eat the genuine traditional Ramen from its home country," Chris expresses himself with sparkled eyes as he mentions this and enters into a dream-like trance thinking about it.

Katsuragi's ears perked up upon hearing that, "Ramen, you say?"

The blonde buxom vixen swings her arm around the young man's neck and pulls his head into his massive pillows as she purrs at him, "So you like ramen, huh? You keep on getting better and better. Hehehe… don't worry I know the best place to get ramen!"

"Um… thanks… could you ease up a bit on the hug?" Chris stutters out as he tries to pry himself from his Senpai's iron-grip chokehold as Katsuragi pulls him in even more as she enjoys the boy's squirminess and just couldn't help himself. If this is what he's like with a little tease Katsuragi can't help to show him how _ever-so-lovingly_ she can be and giggles evilly at the thought.

"Katsu-nee let him go!" Asuka yanks Chris from Katsuragi's grip surprising the older student at the sudden outburst as she unconsciously pulls Chris' face into her chest by mistake, "He'll suffocate him!"

"Are you sure you're no better?" Katsuragi points out with an index fingers and smirks at her cute Kohai.

Asuka looks down to notice that Chris' face was buried in her bosom and his face hot red and was stunned into silence as Asuka's face begins to match her friend's color and lets out a scream. Both she and Chris shyly looked away from each other… how could she do that all of a sudden?

Kiriya raises his brow at Asuka's sudden reaction. Was she jealous perhaps? It's true she knows him first and has become close to the boy in the past few days or perhaps she just wanted to save Chris from Katsuragi's harassment. Seeing as there's no need for him to be here the instructor quietly leaves the students to be on their own and grab a nice hot cup of coffee for the day. What his students do on their off hours is their business.

Katsuragi grins mischievously as she wraps her arm around the black-haired youth, and her massive bust rubbing against his arm causing the boy to blush crazily again, as she pulls him away, "Come on Chris-kun! We're burning daylight let's go grab some Ramen!" and runs away with him before the young man could protest.

"Wha-!? Katsu-nee… bring him back here, um… I mean wait for us!" Asuka calls out to her Senpai as she darts off after them leaving the three girls behind.

Sighing at the antics Ikaruga rubs his forehead and hurries along to make sure Katsuragi doesn't do anything indecent to their new classmate and Hibari and Yagyuu hurry along as well.

* * *

"DELCIOUS!"

Chris happily slurps up the strings of noodles from the bowl, trying out Miso Ramen for the first time, and the texture, smell, and taste of the tasty noodles straight his taste buds on a trip to heaven. His cheeks gain a rosy color from the delicious noodles as he finishes slurping the first bit and sighs in a dreamily-like expression.

Some of the girls couldn't help but giggle at his adorable expression after taking his first bite into his meal. He sure is an honest and earnest person, though a big appetite seeing as he ordered the largest bowl even though he's never had Miso Ramen before. Katsuragi didn't mind at all, a man that eats a lot of Ramen in her opinion is pretty amazing in her eyes as she loves the tasty noodles as well.

Katsuragi nods at Asuka as a signal to let the second-year girl with a smug look, making the brunette girl's eyes open wide and look very nervous. Asuka looks away at first and then takes a deep breath as she asks her friend a question.

"So, eh… Chris-kun?" Asuka stutters a bit as she pokes her fingers together.

The group were sitting at the Ramen Shop located in the Kagurazaka Shopping District where they are happily eating some ramen together, though normally the others would get their specific dish they like this was a special occasion and a way to welcome their new friend.

Slurping up some ramen in his mouth the young man turns his attention to the brunette sitting next to him, with Katsuragi and Ikaruga on his other side and Hibari and Yagyuu sitting next to Asuka. The boy nodded to let her know she has his attention as he continues to swallow the ramen.

"I have a… personal question to ask you. Um, well it is… um… w-what type of girl you like?"

URK!?

The food stops halfway down Chris' throat, screeching down to a halt as he bucked back and tries to cough it out, tightening involuntarily as the food decided to take the a different course and down the wrong pipe as soon as Asuka hit him with the question.

Chris starts rapidly pound on his chest to get the food down the proper path at the spur of the moment question that Asuka asked him straight out of left field. The brunette girl instantly came to his side and started patting down on his back to unclog the traffic that was going on in his wind pipes as she felt bad about it. Thinking back a little early on their way here Asuka recalls why she had to be the first to ask the question.

"_Asuka I want you to ask what type of girl Chris likes," Katsuragi pulls Asuka into her grip as she narrows her eyes at her._

"_EH?" Asuka didn't know where this came from all of a sudden, "Why do I have to ask him? Shouldn't you if you're curious about it?"_

_However the brunette's chest tightens at the thought of it. Why did it bother her if Katsuragi would be the one to ask him all of a sudden? Why did she felt a little scared now thinking what kind of girl Chris likes now?_

"_As punishment for keeping Chris a secret from us," Katsuragi demands as she points her index finger in front of her junior's face causing the second-year student to back up a bit. "Or I can let me fondle your chest as much as I like! Let's see how big they can get!"_

"_Eek! No," Asuka bellows as she covers up her chest at the thought._

Asuka sighs thinking back at it. She felt really bad asking the question out of the blue like that but truthfully she wanted to know. The girls Ikaruga, Hibari, and Yagyuu were quite curious why Asuka asked that all of a sudden until they noticed the gleeful, and apologetic look, etched into Katsuragi and they knew.

"*Cough* *cough*… oh man," Chris finally gets the food down the right airway as he incredulously massages his throat to relax the tension in his throat as he looks at Asuka with blurry teary eyes and raises his eyebrows, "Thanks Asuka, but where did that question came from?"

The young girl flushed under his gaze and frantic waves her hands out and she tries to stammer out a reply to his question, which he had the right after what almost happened, "I-I, well I'm just c-curious that's all! A-After seeing your book collection I wanna know my friend better!"

Katsuragi gives her a thumbs up for smoothly adverting part of his question.

He raises his brow. "By asking my type?"

"It's a legitimate question!" she barked at him, cheeks as red as his jacket.

"Well, duh, it is. But is that the first thing you ask something you just met?" He looked out her suspiciously.

"W-What do you mean 'just met'? We've know each other for a few days now," Asuka huffs out her cheeks.

"That wasn't directed at you Asuka, but at the _one_ who put you up to this," Chris glances back at a certain blonde-haired girl who turns her head away and whistles. He already could tell which one of the girls would ask that question as the rest of the ladies showed a wry smile.

"I-I see, but could you tell me please?" Asuka fiddled with her hair by playing at it with her finger as she looks away shyly. She really wanted to know what kind of girl he likes.

"Hmm… let's see," he ponders at that in a zen-like manner. Unbeknownst to him not only Katsuragi and Asuka leaned in to hear what he would say even the class rep Ikaruga, bunny summoner Hibari, and stoic Yagyuu also come in a little closer to her. In Yagyuu's case she wanted to know if his type is Hibari or not and if it was… she's not letting him touch but it's another matter if Hibari shows interest in him. She doesn't know how to deal with that.

"Well… I guess, I just want a nice girl that's all."

"WHA?! _That's all_? Boring!" Katsuragi exclaimed as she threw up her arms in frustration at the answer and snaps her fingers at him. "Come on, spill it! There's got to be more than just 'nice', right?"

Startled by the little outrage burst from his new Senpai the boy rubs the back of his head, "Well I guess she has to be at least cute? I've never put much thought into it… except well…"

"Except?" Katsuragi grew more interest now. There WAS more to it and maybe it was something along the lines of body type? Did he like girls with big boobs? She needs to write this down. "Ooh do tell! Let me narrow it down a bit. You want a cute girl? What does she need to be cute in your eyes? Cute eyes? Cute legs? Big butts? Or how about something like… THESE!"

Katsuragi quickly pounced Asuka without a second thought. She never said she wouldn't _stop_ attacking Asuka if she _did_ ask the question and this was the sake of information gathering, they need to know! Maneuvering around the brunette girl's back the blonde-haired vixen made short work of Asuka's pronounced assets and greedily fondles her chest rather playfully right under her shirt.

"Noooo! Stop it Katsu-nee! Not in front of Chris-kun!"

"What's up Asuka-chan?" Katsuragi whispers into her cute little Kohai's ear, "Don't you want Chris to notice you?"

"Not like this!"

"What's wrong? With big ol' breasts like this I don't know how any man could resist the temptations of looking at these beauties! Nice color, perfect shape, excellent volume of softness, and pleasantly firm!" Katsuragi comments making Chris' face redder than ever as a small nosebleed trail starts to form.

"STOP IT!" Chris quickly latches on to Katsuragi and pulls her hands out of Asuka's shirt in an impressive maneuverable manner that caught the buxom blonde beauty off guard by his sudden assertive.

"You shouldn't be doing something like that in public!" Chris tries to explain and scold Katsuragi on her behavior. Asuka is forever thankful for Chris' intervention as she covers her chest… once again he had to see such a display! Why can't Katsu-nee behave herself for once especially now that they have a boy in the group?

"He's right, Katsuragi-san. You need to control yourself," Ikaruga scolds her friend as well and silently praises Chris once again. It's nice to know he won't condone such actions as well.

Katsuragi just smiles now that Chris was in close proximity to her, "Is that so? Well then…," Katsuragi quickly breaks free from his grip and grabs his arms instead and makes HIM fondle her chest instead, "Would it be better if you did it?"

If someone had a camera they would instantly want a picture of the priceless freaked out expression Chris was donning now as the rest of the girls couldn't believe at the sheer audacity that Katsuragi just did now.

"Katsuragi-san!"

Ikaruga manages to pull Chris free from Katsuragi who the martial artist was laughing her butt off, "You should've seen his face! He had the best expression I have ever seen in my entirely life! But you're such a killjoy Ikaruga, I wanted to play with him so more."

"Honestly," the ravenette shakes her head as the black-haired young man sighs in relief but his face still red.

"So… big boobs?" Katsuragi teases Chris more while ignoring the glares from Ikaruga and Asuka.

"If I tell you, well you stop teasing everyone?" Chris shyly glances at Katsuragi.

"I'll think about it."

"Hmm," the boy sighs as he scratches the side of his nose, "Well… size doesn't really matter, but… I guess so…"

Satisfied with his answer Katsuragi presses her lips together in an intimate smile. Ikaruga simply glares at Katsuragi's behavior but gains a hush hue, being a little pleased at the answer as well just as Asuka who shyly smiles as well. It was one of their most accommodating features and felt a little proud as well due to the boy's earnest and shy reply. If he responded in a manner similar to Katsuragi it would be insulting to them. Hibari also blushes as well as she looks down at her chest as well.

"So… boobs then?"

"Yes… and well I like girls with long hair as well."

"Ooh, really now?" Katsuragi snickers as she runs her fingers through her hair. Big boobs and long hair? Nice, nice they're getting somewhere. Ikaruga also took a notice to her own long hair as well as she trances through it with her fingers. Asuka looks mortified as her hair isn't nearly as long as Katsu-nee or Ikaruga-san.

"But those are just preferences, it doesn't mean I'll fall for a girl like that," Chris started to speak up again catching all of the girls attention. "I just want to be with someone who loves me for who I am. To me she'd be more than someone I love, she'd be my best friend, partner, someone I can trust and depend on and share my thoughts with. I do want a family one day, but I can wait for that."

The girls blinked at his honest feelings regarding a relationship with the girl he wants, they don't know what exactly to say. Asuka and Ikaruga smiles sweetly, that's a lovely way to see what kind of relationship he wants. Even Katsuragi couldn't help but smile cheerily as well while scratching the tip of nose, she can't say anything bad about that.

Hibari also smiles, she wants a family herself one day as well! She was ready to burst happily and hug him for his honest reply but contained herself. Yagyuu seems to respect his thoughts on that matter and gives a rare smile at that as she continues to eat her ramen… she wishes she was having dried squid instead right now.

"Well, I would like a girl that's also a **tsundere** as well," the boy blurted out as he bashfully scratches the back of his head.

"EH?!" the girls shouted in unison. A tsundere girl? None of them are like that… well maybe Ikaruga back in the day when it was just Katsuragi and her in their first year or Yagyuu but she doesn't really show such tendencies. What does he see in them anyway?

"Excuse me… tsundere girls?" Katsuragi's furrows a brow and pouts annoyingly. He doesn't want an energetic and lively girl like herself?

"Chris-kun… you prefer tsundere girls?" Asuka also huffs out her cheeks at his answer. What is it about tsundere girls that he found so appealing to him? It irritated to her, but she isn't exactly sure why.

"Um… yeah," he rubs the back of the neck, not totally getting the atmosphere the two girls were giving him, "I find their personality really cute in my opinion… and when they finally show their real feelings they're honest about it and become very lovingly. I just find that aspect the best, especially after being shy and in denial about it at first, which is funny."

"Hmm… I see," Asuka looks away annoyingly.

"What! Come on, what's so special about them!" Katsuragi throws up her arms in the air, "You got FIVE hot girls to yourself! Isn't _that_ better than a tsundere girl?"

The buxom blonde touches poking the young man's face playfully in a teasing notion as the boy just chuckles at her comment. Perhaps, but he also found tsundere lovable to him not that he would ever find such a girl like that in real life or any girl with his ideal wants but would be happy to have a girl love him for who he is. That's why he prefers tsundere girls in that regard and should've been somewhat obvious in his comment but he guess it was too obscured for them to noticed.

They finish their meals and bowed respectfully at the owner for the meal as they paid and head back home. Both Katsuragi and Asuka pester Chris so more about the whole 'tsundere girl' personality he likes, Asuka wondering why he wouldn't prefer a more 'sweeter' girl instead and Katsuragi teases him by pressing her chest upon his arm again to ask if he sure there isn't anything _else_ he likes in a girl causing the poor boy to blush and sweat nervously.

Ikaruga and Yagyuu couldn't help but sigh at the display their two classmates were doing to their only boy in the group as Ikaruga steps in to stop Katsuragi from continuingly sexual harassing the boy. She knew it made him uncomfortable and it irked her of her year-mate's behavior and as class rep it was her duty to discipline the girl and look out for her underclassmen. Hibari felt a little let out of the conversation, but she looks at the boy in their group with wonder at times surprised how casual he treats the affection Katsuragi displays but Hibari could tell by first glance he's a good boy and she wanted to learn more about him. Tomorrow is a good chance at that!

Yagyuu still kept to herself and watches the boy in silent. He appears trustworthy and a good friend, but she'll won't be letting him near Hibari if he has 'ill-intent' however the same cannot be said if Hibari wants to talk to him. However that might provide a good excuse to get more intel on the boy plus there was something about him she wanted to confirm. His personality was fine, but there was something 'off' about him still and he doesn't seem to be aware of it, it seems to her.

As the group heads back to their dorms to call it a night as the afternoon sun was beginning to descend down the horizon, a shadowy figure leans its back against the wall as the Hanzo students continue walking without noticing they were being watched. The figure turned its head at the walkway the students took, a white hood masking his face save for his razor sharp teeth showing from his crooked smile.

Soon things are about to get interesting.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

*Character Info - Ikaruga*

**Name:** Ikaruga

**Birthdate:** July 7th (_Cancer_)

**Age:** 18

**Bloodtype:** Type-A

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Height:** 168cm (5'5")

**Measurements:** B93-W59-H90

**Weight:** Not recorded

**Ninja Animal:** Phoenix

**Hobby:** Reading

**Favorite Food:** Green Tea/Kaiseki

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

*Character Info - Katsuragi*

**Name:** Katsuragi

**Birthdate:** November 5th (_Scorpio_)

**Age:** 18

**Bloodtype:** Type-B

**Hair Color:** Blond

**Eye Color:** Green

**Height:** 165cm (5'4")

**Measurements:** B95-W57-H90

**Weight:** Not recorded

**Ninja Animal:** Dragon

**Hobby:** Sexual Harassment

**Favorite Food:** Ramen

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

*Character Info – Hibari *

**Name:** Hibari

**Birthdate:** February 18th (_Aquarius_)

**Age:** 15

**Bloodtype:** Type-B

**Hair Color:** Pink

**Eye Color:** Blue/Light Blue (Pink Pupils)

**Height:** 160cm (5'2")

**Measurements:** B80-W55-H73

**Weight:** Not recorded

**Ninja Animal:** Bunny

**Hobby:** Video Games

**Favorite Food:** Sweets

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

*Character Info - Yagyuu*

**Name:** Yagyuu

**Birthdate:** December 23rd (_Capricorn_)

**Age:** 16

**Bloodtype:** Type-O

**Hair Color:** White

**Eye Color:** Red

**Height:** 158cm (5'2")

**Measurements:** B85-W60-H83

**Weight:** Not recorded

**Ninja Animal:** Squid

**Hobby:** Sleep

**Favorite Food:** Dried Squid

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:** Well, here it is! Chapter 2 of my story, though I originally planned to have a 'Training Regimen' scene in this chapter but the story was getting too long with the introduction that I decided to put it into the next chapter as it gives me incense for what the next chapter would be like. I know I said in my previous notes the next chapter was going to be shorter, but it went on and on and it didn't go as planned and became even longer than the first chapter. I hope you don't mind, even after waiting 10 days after my last chapter?

So far the story is going slowly, as this too LONGER than I thought I could finish, and I like to build up on the character relationship first and soon enough the Hejibo girls will be appearing the story but my OC won't know their identities as ninja from Hejibo until later on and vice versa due to a certain 'creature' keeping his existence a secret from them but gets hindered by the 'white figure'.

However I'm hoping that I'm keeping the cast in in-character with the dialogue and scenes especially regarding the OC in somewhat believable in such a scenario took place in the actual source materials. I wasn't exactly sure how to end that little Ramen Shop scene in the end as I rushed it, but I think I did a really good job at it even if it isn't the funniest scene in this chapter.*

It will be sometime after my other stuff that I will update this story again as I will be busy with work and playing Senran Kagura game so I have a MUCH better understanding for the cast. So look forward to it in the future. I hope I'm not rushing the romance a bit, but Asuka has been friends with the OC for at least three days now (off-screen) so she has a bit of a reason why she wants to get closer to him and Katsuragi is Katsuragi. Not sure about Hibari and Yagyuu just yet and I feel like I've shafted them through the entire chapter, though Ikaruga isn't that much better, but I wasn't sure how to interject into the scenes a bit but hopefully I can remedy that.

Well that's it for now! I got a lot of things to do now.

This is VirusChris signing off! Stay tuned true believers!

**Time Stamp:** 11/23/13

***UPDATE:** 11/25/13

I went back a little and fixed up a few sentences and words and I changed what I originally wrote for the Ramen Shop scene at the end as I felt it feel right and it seemed out of place to me with how Katsuragi and Asuka got angry at the OC due to one of his preferences so I fixed that up into a more believable scenario and I liked what I got this time around. If any of you wants to know what the original scene was before this update, like me know OK?


End file.
